Dark Repercussions: The Re-write
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: REVISED! Harry has found out that the light has been keeping A LOT of secrets from him that push him over the edge. He returns to Hogwarts after the death of his godfather seemingly unaware of the light's manipulations, but in the shadows the notorious assassin Sang Lys has arose. Dark!Powerful!Evil!OOC!Harry OOC!VoldemortAndOthers. LightBashing, Dumbles,Ron,Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is an update as of the 9/11/13 and there are quite a few changes that I thought I should make. I know that my grammar, spelling and other such things are not the best, but I do try and I like to publish all my **__**own**__** work because it shows my progress as I go. Now, the changes are sometimes not obvious, but others will be more apparent and if you're an old DR fan then you will more likely pick them out. I plan on revamping the whole thing, even if it's only going over the spelling and grammar the best I can meaning many of the old points are still in this story. I've extended many of the chapters adding in extra information that I thought would improve the story as a whole, so without further rambling;**_

**Dark Repercussions: **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,**_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,**_

_**Previous word count; 2133**_

_**Current word count; 2262**_

**Chapter 1:**

Striding through the dark halls, Sang Lys smirked as everything seemed to still in thick fear. Midnight black cloak billowed behind him as he went, shadowed hood covered his head showing only a coal black mask that occupied the top half of his face. The mask was plain except a blood red lily covering the left eye, and Avada green eyes pierced through showing power; freezing terror in to your very soul. Although heavily cloaked, it was easy to tell that the body was lithe, sharp and deadly with grace that of a cat on a silent prowl. Throwing open the great doors, the figure glided up the centre of the room looking towards the only other occupant of the grand room.

"Ah Sang Lys, just in time. I had thought you would be late assassin," A chilled voice rang out and Sang Lys raised an eyebrow even if it couldn't be seen. The assassin Sang Lys was known for his eventful torture sessions and no mercy, when he came after you he gave no signs and left no evidence, he was someone who interested Lord Voldemort greatly and that's why they were working together. The Lord and the assassin left via side door to a study, Sang Lys threw up locking and silencing spells with a flick of his wand and he dropped himself down in front of the desk kicking his feet up showing his black basilisk hide boots. He let out an undignified sigh causing the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow now he had removed his snake like Voldemort guise.

"Trouble young assassin?" Voldemort asked with a smirk, the assassin pulled of his masked and threw Voldemort a withering look.

"One would think being a trained assassin I would have some patience, but apparently spending time with you has made me have a very low tolerance for fools." Running his hands threw his midnight black hair that stood out against his snowy skin, his full red lips curled in to a sneer of disgust.

"Soon I think I will end up killing the mudblood or the blood traitors, it makes me laugh how they think I'm going to fight their pathetic battles for them as they sit back and spend my money."

_**Flashback:**_

_**Harry was walking in the dark corridors of Hogwarts under his cloak trying to clear his head when 3 very familiar voices came in to his hearing range.**_

_**"Now that Black has been dealt with the boy is in the perfect position to be moulded for death in the upcoming battle." Dumbledore said in a low voice, Harry's interest perked 'what was going on?' he thought curiously. Hermione's voice interrupted his musings,**_

_**"Are you sure that Harry won't catch on that Sirius was set up for death?" She asked worriedly and Harry's breath hitched, that couldn't be true could it?**_

_**"I'm sure as long as you keep him ignorant we can marry him to young Ginevra and when he dies in battle all his money even the stuff he doesn't know about will go to her." Dumbledore replied in a matter of fact tone, by now Harry was fuming.**_

_**"What is the estimated fortune Potter holds and what about us will we still be paid monthly?" Ron questioned intently.**_

_**"Potter is the richest person in the whole wizarding world as he doesn't know that his mother was a pureblood with a lot of money and an heir to two of the founders same with his father and yes Mr. Weasley you will still get your monthly 5,000 galleons as long as you and Miss Granger continue your excellent spying and dumbing him down as his so called relatives are doing a fine job of beating him in to submission that is all that is required of you. The only thing left to do is remove Lupin from the equation but that will wait until he has a tragic accident."**_

_**"Ok sir, as Potter is coming to the order this year when will out private meeting be with all the trusted members?" Hermione simpered and the sound made Harry feel sick, he listened to them arrange their meetings and watched as they split. Harry decided there an then that he was going to unleash the hell he kept bottled up and bring everyone who stood against him down, they would pay a steep price and wouldn't know until it was too late; summer was going to be interesting.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"Is keeping up the perfect, ignorant Gryffindor act a problem?" Mocked the Dark Lord, Harry hissed in agitation.

"Well you have been gathering yourself a name taking out high standing members of society, I believe it's time for you to be announced to the elite and the lower ranks. Especially when you took out Umbridge, I must say even I was impressed." Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded taking out his tongue bar he held it out.

"Make this in to a portkey and I'll activate it with a parcel password to come here." Voldemort hissed _Portus_ and tapped the bar with his wand and it glowed vibrant blue. Screwing it back in to his tongue and grinning viciously at the Lords repulsed look, Sang Lys slipped on his mask and strode towards the door, turning back he said,

"For my opening ill bring you the heart and eye of Emmeline Vance." And apperated to Sirius' bedroom of No. 12 Grimauld Place. As the new owner of No. 12 he had the ability of coming and going and practicing magics all he pleased. Since 3rd year Harry had been training himself secretly in all magics, muggle weapons, martial arts and gymnastics until now he was the perfect weapon: silent and deadly. He sad started training because of Sirius, his godfather was determined that Harry was going to have the best chance of surviving the war and he drew up an intense schedule for Harry to follow, and he did religiously. It had paid of miraculously and he was thanking his stars for his godfathers quick thinking, especially now. Immediately after he had overheard the dear headmaster, he called in a favour with Dobby and had been training in a non-aging time room in the ROR so had advanced to the level of skill as the Dark Lord with expert knowledge of torture. After years of being dominated and controlled by everyone Sang Lys had a fetish for dominating people in all ways: Sexual was his favourite, owning them, controlling them just to destroy them. Pulling up the hidden slot of the wardrobe, Harry stowed his Sang Lys attire away and sealed it with his personal password in Parseltongue. Sitting heavily on the bed thinking of the upcoming day, it was going to be a hard day shopping with the scum, he had changed the way he dressed and he was 'getting his eyes fixed' even though he had already had it done. One thing he was going to do was pick up was a snake, he wanted one so he would have it; he made sure he always got what he wanted now. He was glad that the Dark Lord decided on tomorrow or there may have been some suspicious deaths, Harry was rudely pulled out of the violent deaths he was planning by the mudblood's know-it-all grating voice.

"Harry you have to come out, I know Sirius death was hard on you, but staying cooped up in his old room is not good." Harry was up and had wrenched the door open before she finished her sentence.

"Have you thought for a second that it may actually be helping me Hermione? Well next time come back when you have something decent so to say, now leave and don't come back till tomorrow. Even if you do I won't answer; goodbye." Harry hissed venomously, slamming the door in her face, he threw up the most powerful locking, silencing and repelling wards he could manage so now even Dumbledore himself would not get the door down. He checked the time and realized if he didn't get moving he wouldn't be able to have any fun, donning his cloak Sang Lys strapped all of his weapons to his body and headed out to take his anger out on some poor unfortunately order member. Apperating to a dark, desolate hilltop Harry slipped on his mask and headed to the hidden cottage just behind the trees. Sang Lys entered silently as always and he ran a quick scan over the entire building picking out all the wards and making a mental note of them in his mind. Creeping up the stairs, he went to the only bedroom smirking at the peacefully sleeping body, he flicked his wand slamming her in to the wall and she woke with a scream of pain.

"Evening Miss Vance." Sang Lys called cheerfully walking over to her and sticking her to the wall.

"W-w-who are you?" She stuttered and Harry stood right in front of her pulling back his hood so she could see his infamous mask.

"Sang Lys," She breathed terrified and San Lys grinned maliciously.

"Oh good I am known, now why don't you be a good little girly and tell me all the safe houses for the order?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I won't tell you anything." She hissed.

"I was hoping you would show some backbone, it makes it so much more fun." Casting a quick 'Crucio' he held it for 30 seconds and raised an eyebrow, but Emmeline just spat on the ground at his feet, Sang Lys smirked and took out his sharpest knife. He cut off her pyjamas so she hung exposed on the wall, he ran the tip of the knife down her body then slowly cut around her left nipple until it hung loosely by a thread of skin, she bit her lip to stop from crying out, but had no such luck when he did it to the right.

"I still won't tell you." She gasped drawing in ragged breaths, Sang Lys shrugged and proceeded to slice off different parts of flesh, her screams washing over him relieving some of his pent up tension. Running his fingers in the blood streaming down her body, Sang Lys sighed in pleasure,

"Anything to tell me yet?" He questioned tilting his head, but she shook her head so he pulled her from the wall and stuck her down bent over. Sang Lys proceeded to take her roughly slicing her back with every thrust causing her to scream in pain, when she hit her peak he continued to pound in to her until he had finished making a final deep gash along her breast. Kneeling beside the now quivering, bloody mess, Sang Lys put the knife against her newly deep tearing.

"P-please I'll tell you what you want, just stop." She cried desperately, Sang Lys ran his tongue along her ear.

"How many safe houses are there and who do they belong to?" He breathed in to her ear causing her to shiver and cringe away.

"There are 11 including HQ, but I only know who 6 belong to. There is The Burrow, Shell Cottage and Muriel's house all from the Weasleys. Dedalus Diggle's house in north London, here and Lupin cottage in Kent, but his is forced, he didn't want his cottage to be used, but Dumbledore made him so his is used the least."

"There now pretty girl, that wasn't so hard was it?" Sang Lys asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Now who is involved in the private order meetings with Weasley and Granger?" She shook her head and Harry sighed throwing water over her he then rubbed salt in to the open cuts relaxing to her shrieks.

"F-f-fine Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger, Me, Moody, Diggle and Snape, that's all I know I swear." She wailed pathetically, he rolled her over and straddled her waist. Leaning down, he brutally cut out her eye grinning in to her screams and pleas, dragging the knife until it rested above the place of her heart, Sang Lys withdrew a small mallet and chisel as he was cutting through the flesh she passed out, but Sang Lys awoke her with a quick 'Enervate'. He ripped her chest open and chiselled her ribs with glee and pulling them out and scattering them on the floor, he plunged his hand in to her now open chest ripping out her heart laughing manically as Emmeline Vance gave one last piercing scream and was still. Sang Lys conjured up an ornate black box with a blood red lily on the lid and place the eye and the heart inside, using her blood he wrote;

_**Silent and deadly**_

_**I come in the night,**_

_**I'm taking out your forces **_

_**And leaving a fright!**_

_**I know you**_

_**You know me,**_

_**The light aren't so light **_

_**Now darkness is free.**_

Sang Lys placed a blood red lily above his message and signed it underneath with elegant script, picking up the box, Sang Lys headed out a happy person as he drew his hood to cover his mask. Moving silently through the tress, he found a stream and washed the blood off of his cloak, casting a quick drying charm, he threw it back on and apperated back to No.12. Hiding his Sang Lys guise in his hidden compartment, Harry check the time and was surprised to see it was 2:30am, removing the wards surrounding the door he snuck in to the kitchen to grab some food and headed back to Sirius' room. Harry wolfed down his sandwich, put his pyjamas on and went to sleep looking forward to the evening that fast approached.

**So this chapter hasn't got a lot of changes, just a few extra lines here and there and hopefully better spelling and grammar! All word counts ****don't**** include A/N's or final messages! And if you're new, please leave a review and tell me what you think****.**

**Thanks,**

**Jessiikaa***

**P.S. There is a side story that goes with this fic, you can find it on my profile and it's called: How Sang Lys Met The Dark Lord. Feel free to check it out and drop a reviewXD!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Repercussions:**_

_**A/N: Updated just like the first chapter, a bit more edited within this one so on with the story! I thought I should let all the old DR fans know that I have no plans on changing the base of the fic, it's still going to be the same DR, but with more scenes and a clean up. I wanted to add a few things that I felt were missing, but I didn't want to take away from the fic itself because it had a really good response. So to those who are worried or sceptical about the re-write, please don't be and give it a chance,**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,**_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,**_

#Parseltongue#

_**Previous word count; 2471**_

_**Current word count; 3323**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry sighed as he trudged down Diagon Alley with the weasels and mudblood, the day was dragging and he could feel his temper steadily growing as they entered Madam Malkins, Harry went straight over to the dark green and black robes.

"Harry what are you doing, that's Slytherin colours?" Ron shook his head and went over to a nasty maroon and gold robe that, in Harry's opinion, looked like someone sicked on it. Ignoring Ron, by thinking about painful ways to kill him slowly, Harry picked up some robes and got sized up for new school ones. After he had fixed the damaged inflicted by his loving family, he had grew to an impressive height and physique, unfortunately with the training he had done his body was even more impressive so he was forced to wear a glamour concealing his height and lowering the physical side. Plus his eyes stood out too much in their natural colour so he had a glamour on those as well to keep them emerald green. Paying for everything, Harry waited outside to go to Flourish and Blotts', in the shop he noticed two very distinguishable blond heads and smirked letting a bit of Sang Lys out, _pretty_ he thought as he went to gather his book list. He walked passed the two Malfoys and they sneered at him as predicted, Harry couldn't help himself and so he smirked and raised an eyebrow elegantly walking towards the counter, he noticed the flash on confusion in both sets of icy steel eyes at the gesture and his smirk grew. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was too busy looking around to be guarding him so he snuck out of the store well aware of the Malfoys following him 'discreetly'. Walking in to pet store, Harry shook his head as he walked to the snake tanks and saw a flash of blond from the other side of the store, a beautiful black snake, 6ft long with emerald green eyes, caught Harry's attention so he walked over to the tank.

#Here we go again, sssome other dense human comes over to ssstair at me.# The snake hissed and rolled it's eyes, Harry just laughed.

#Well I don't know about dense, but I have come to look at you, you're simply beautiful.# Harry replied and grinned when the snake looked at him in obvious shock.

#A speaker?# Harry nodded.

#Would you like to come with me? That tank can't be too comfy and I can even give you a chance to use your venom if you have any.#

#Yes I will come and venom please, I am a Magical Black Mamba, one of the most venomous snakes in the world, and I will grow over 8ft long, as long as there are rats master I will be happy using the venom as a bonus# She informed him in a somewhat haughty tone, Harry reached into the tank letting the snake slide up his arm and wrap its self around his torso and settled her head in the crook of Harry's neck so she was hidden. Walking to the counter, Harry threw a pouch of gold on it,

"I'm taking the mamba." Harry said blandly and went to walk out when the clerk stopped him.

"Says who?" The man sneered, Harry turned back confused and saw in the corner of his eye Malfoy Jr smirking so he went back the counter.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked sweetly.

"A nobody who thinks they can come in and demand a snake." The clerk spat, Harry grinned and flicked his fringe out the way revealing his scar, the man's eyes went wide.

"M-Mr Potter sir o-of course you can have the snake, y-y-you don't even need to pay for it. Here, t-take your gold back sir," The man pushed the gold back in to Harry's hand and bowed his head in awe, Harry shrugged and walked out the store throwing a vicious grin at Malfoy on the way out. Hurrying back to the book store, he was relieved to see he wasn't missed, the rest of the shopping passed quickly he stocked up on potions because he got an O on his OWL and they went to get his eyes 'fixed' before heading home. Harry went straight up to Sirius' (Now his) room and dumped his stuff, he quickly apperated back to the alley to pick up his pre-ordered dark arts books from Knockturn before going back so he wasn't missed. He cast a few spells charming to books to look like Quidditch and unimportant subjects unless told what the book was, he pack everything in to his trunk then took the first DA book (Dark Arts: Painful Curses and Hexes) sat down and started to read. He was impressed, there was a few he already knew, but he majority were new and he would have to find someone to experiment on; half way through the book his new snake decided to make its presents known.

#Master I want to thank you for taking me.# She hissed gratefully, Harry smiled his first true warm smile in a while.

#It's fine, I've decided to call you Poison I think it's appropriate.#

#Thank you Master I like it, I think I'm going to stay in my earlier place.# Poison slid back down to her hidden place.

#I am going out later in my guise as Sang Lys, I'll explain after, but I need you to stay hidden at all times until I say its ok to come out.# Harry felt Poison nod against him and settle back to finish the book. At 7:30 he went down for his dinner with a great amount of reluctance, he ate silently nodding at appropriate places when people insisted in involving him in useless conversation and as soon as he finished he washed up his plate and went to leave when something popped in to his head.

"When's Lupin going to be here?" Harry asked in a flat monotone keeping his face blank, apart from yelling at Hermione the previous day he had kept his voice flat at all times, it made them believe he was suffering with grief which was far from the truth. He did miss Sirius, loads at that, but he couldn't be free to mourn his godfather until they paid for their crimes. He was too filled with anger and hate to give the man the amount of respect he deserved and Harry knew as soon as this was over, he would remember Sirius properly and do him justice.

"He will be here for the meeting tomorrow and with the guard to take you to the station the morning." Molly told him, Harry nodded and went to leave biting back the sneer for the comment on his 'guard'.

"Harry dear, are you sure you're ok? We're all here if you need anything." Mrs. Weasley asked kindly, Harry internally sneered, but kept his face blank and gave a curt nod walking straight up to his room. Only when he was free did the sneer he had be forcing back come forward, how dare they fake their concern when they were the ones responsible, he would make them burn. Stopping on the way up at a locked door on the 3rd floor, Harry wondered what was in there. He knew that no one had managed to get through the door it was the only room they couldn't get in and they had all tried; except him, placing his hand on the handle he said clearly.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Black request access to this room." He stated clearly. The handle shone a brilliant gold and the door swung open, Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around and was shocked to see a substantial library, books on everything from basic household charms to the darkest of arts. Grinning, Harry took out a book called; Blood: What you can do with it. It was filled with uses of different bloods in potions to spells that can make blood boil. An ornate clock on the far wall showed Harry it was 8:15, Sang Lys was due at Voldemort's lair at 10:30 so Harry sat back and read a few books. At 10 he left the room locking it to everyone, but him he headed up his room to jump in the shower, drying his hear so it fell smoothly to his shoulders Harry removed his glamour so his eyes so they returned to their original AK green colour and his build went back to 5ft 10" well-muscled but lithe. He put on black skinny jeans with a black button shirt letting Poison slide up his arm and around his torso to settle in the crook of his neck, throwing up the wards he slipped on his cloak and mask and portkeyed to Voldemort's manor. Striding through the halls silently Sang Lys paused when he came to the meeting room smirking Big entrance he thought as he threw open the grand double doors, multiple curses came his was so he threw up a bubble like shield so they all bounced off. Sang Lys saw the Dark lord roll his eyes and grinned under his hood, walking up the centre of the room slowly, Sang Lys stood next to the throne and drew multiple gasps. Sang Lys drew back his hood revealing his infamous mask the death eaters paled and stepped back _Sang Lys_ was breathed throughout the room causing Harry to grin maliciously.

"My faithful followers as you can see we have a new member, I'm sure you have all heard of the assassin Sang Lys!" There was a murmur of 'yes my lord' through out the room and Harry heard more than one person stutter, "He has joined me as an equal and you will address him as Master Sang Lys or Master for short. If you fail us he will take pleasure in the punishment even more so than myself." The Dark Lord hissed menacingly causing the death eaters to pale even more, it was one thing to have the Dark Lord punish them, but he at least valued some of their services. Sang Lys would willingly break any one of them without a care, his work was quickly becoming legendary and no one was stupid enough to bring that wrath to themselves. Sang Lys looked around the room quick impressed, he hadn't properly witnessed a meeting yet and he was quick amazed at the sheer masses of the Dark Lord's followers. He knew that this wasn't all of them, the man had alliances with numerous other people and creatures as well as his unmarked supporters like healers, it was very much secretive and expertly planned, but if there was one thing that Harry had learned about Voldemort then it was the man had a keen attention to detail and he was meticulous in his planning; now that he was sane that is. The Dark Lord had admitted that back in first year when he had tried to retain the stone that he hadn't been in his right mind, not that Harry blamed him, spending 10 years as a disembodied spirit would do that to the best of people. Dragging his attention back to the room, the assassin watched with interest as Voldemort gathered information and dished out orders during the meeting, it was amazing to see the co-ordination between them with such numbers. Surprisingly, there were no punishments to be handed out and Sang Lys bit back the urge to pout, he would have been up for a bit of torture; he could use a new bitch.

"Elite stay the rest dismissed." Voldemort barked and they piled out quickly. Once the final DE left shutting the doors, the elite removed their masks showing Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Izar Nott and Severus Snape. The Dark Lord sat back within his throne and the snake-like glamour he wore melted away revealing a handsome 30yr old man, he looked like an older version of Tom Riddle, but the bright crimson eyes stuck with him.

"Yesterday, our new assassin went out hunting," Voldemort told them and there was nothing nice about the smiles that came to either leader's face. Bellatrix looked delighted at the mere thought of sadism and happily clapped her hands,

"Where did he go My Lord?" She asked in excitement, Voldemort shot her a somewhat fond smile.

"I believe he paid a visit to one of the order members," He said and she laughed, the others looked interested and Sang Lys smirked, turning to the Dark Lord, the assassin produced the box with the eye and heart in,

"I bring gifts." He said in an icy voice handing over the box and startling the elite, "The heart and eye of Emmeline Vance as promised." He opened the lid to reveal the contents much to the Dark Lord's amusement, Bella stood on her tiptoes to see in to the box and Sang Lys grinned at that.

"Well done, any information or did you get carried away playing?" The Dark Lord asked mockingly, Sang Lys grinned viciously causing the elite to step back minutely at the bloodthirsty look that entered the green eyes.

"Well I did have fun; she had pretty screams and even let me write in her blood to sign my name!" Sang Lys answered sweetly, he adopted a dreamy expression as he remembered the nice message he left for the order to find. "But of course I got information out of her, she just needed some... Ah _convincing_." Voldemort chuckled making him seem more sinister some of the elite looked a little worried at that, it was never good when the Dark Lord chuckled.

"Do go on,"

"Well after I cut her and she still didn't answer my questions I had to resort to a more drastic form of questioning," Sang Lys sighed in a very put upon manner, "I was even polite too,"

"The disrespect is astounding," Voldemort drawled amused at the assassin's antics.

"Tell me about it, so obviously I continued to question her." Harry smiled revealing white teeth, "I do so love breaking people."

"And she spoke I presume?"

"Oh yes, 11 safe houses including the Headquarters. 6 are know, 3 from the blood traitors, Diggles place, her place and the wolf's cottage." Harry informed him and Voldemort's eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room.

"Brilliant work assassin, brilliant indeed," He murmured softly, Sang Lys mock bowed.

"I do try," they both turned back to the elite and Sang Lys could see that they were impressed.

"Lucius anything too report?"

"No nothing my Lord, only I saw Potter acting suspiciously sneaking out of Flourish and Blotts away from his guard, he bought something in the animal store and he used his fame to get a deal out of it." He told his Lord, Sang Lys smirked and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"It seems the golden boy is up to something." Voldemort's observed with a small smirk, Sang Lys hissed under his breath angrily causing the Dark Lord's smirk to stretch.

"Nott? Dolohov?"

"Nothing my Lord," They said in uniform.

"Severus," Voldemort turned to his spy, "What is that old fool up to?"

"The same as usual, there is a meeting tomorrow before Potter goes back to school and Dumbledore is getting frustrated with the boy because he locks himself in the mutts room and has it warded so tight that even Dumbledore can't break it." The Dark Lord nodded.

"We will have another meeting after the order meeting tomorrow, I want you all here at 10pm the latest." Voldemort ordered. "Severus I want you to suggest they check on Vance tomorrow, claim you've heard that our new assassin has gone after her. Make sure Dumbledore knows that Sang Lys is with us or the assassin here will be unhappy and will have to have a new toy to play with." The Dark Lord left the threat open, but everyone knew what it entailed. Sang Lys stepped down from the throne platform with each movement poised and dangerous, he walked slowly around each of the elite pausing when he reached Lucius.

"I do like to play." He hissed in to Lucius' ear causing the older man to shiver in pleasure, 'so he likes being played with I can use that wonder if Tom would give?' Sang Lys thought as he moved round to Severus and breathed in the man's ear.

"And I need a new toy." Walking back up to the throne Sang Lys smiled. "My my my you do have some pretty people here, the perfect toys for me." Tilting his head to the side in child-like innocence. "Can I have one?" The Dark Lord shook his head making Sang Lys pout.

"But I want a pretty new toy." Sang Lys whined sounding like a spoilt child.

"No you cannot have one of my elite." Sang Lys huffed and crossed his arms petulantly. "Unless they fail me of course," Clapping his hands Sang Lys strolled gracefully back to his position leaning elegantly against the throne grinning like a sadistic Cheshire cat. Voldemort waved out the elite and rose out of his throne leading to the study through the side door. Throwing up the security spells again Sang Lys whipped of his mask still grinning, kicking up his feet again, Harry relaxed back in to the chair the Dark Lord rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Couldn't resist a flair for the dramatics I see." He sighed.

"Me? I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry replied seriously before snickering, Lord Voldemort shook his head.

"Pretty people?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, Sang Lys nodded.

"I wanna new toy." He sulked.

"Well I might let you play with Lucius for your good information." The Lord stated Harry grinned manically.

"Wanna see?" Harry questioned sitting forward.

"Need you ask?" Looking in to Voldemort's eyes Harry brought the memory of Emmeline Vance forward pushing it in to the Lords mind and they sat back and watched.

"Were you in a particularly angry mood?" The Dark Lord asked with a smirk, Sang Lys shrugged.

"I had to deal with a know-it-all mudblood telling what to do and then I had shopping with the poor to look forward to the next day. Sue me for taking out my anger." Harry said blandly.

"That memory proves your dramatic streak, but your mark I am impressed with. I might let you play tomorrow, see how I feel." He mused and Harry nodded pleased, it would brighten up all the meeting he was set to attend to if he could have fun with the Malfoy Lord. Oh how much Harry would love to dominate the prestigious blond, "Where's Nagini? I brought her a friend." Sang Lys said and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"I assume this is what you were doing when Lucius spotted you?" Sang Lys nodded.

#Poison come out my beauty# Harry hissed opening his cloak letting the large snake poke her head out and curl round his neck.

#Yes master?#

#Nagini come!# Voldemort hissed to his familiar.

#Another speaker Master?# Poison asked and Harry nodded as Nagini slithered in and up her Master's chair.

#Master you called?# She hissed as she nuzzled Tom.

#Sang Lys has brought you a friend her name is Poison.#

#Go have fun Poison, Nagini will show you around I'll be back tomorrow girl.# Harry watched as Nagini and Poison slid of together, Sang Lys rose placing his mask back on his face.

"I'll be back tomorrow with same time as Snape and I'll try and get in to the private meeting," Voldemort nodded and Harry apperated away.

**Chapter 2 edit is up, review and let me know what you think please!**

**Jess***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dark Repercussions:**_

_**A/N: Updated and this one has a more noticeable change to it, I hope you like it,**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,**_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,**_

#Parseltongue#

_**Previous word count; 2933**_

_**Current word count; 4618**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The day before school dragged by far too slowly for Harry. When it was finally time for the order meeting Harry was physically biting his tongue to stop himself from snapping or making comments. Walking in to the kitchen he checked he had his invisibility cloak on him whilst trying to ignore Ron unsuccessfully.

"It's about time they let us in these meetings don't you thinks mate?" The red head said with enthusiasm, Harry nodded and internally groaned when Ron opened his mouth to speak again, luckily Remus spotted him and ushered him over. Nodding to the twins as he past, Harry thanked Merlin for small miracles as Ron and Hermione were forced to go to the other side of the room, Harry was tucked in to the tiny gap between Remus and the wall and for once he was pleased he had to wear a glamour.

"Thank Merlin you're here, I thought I was going to hurt someone." Harry breathed in relief, Remus raised an amused eyebrow and Harry shook his head.

"We need to talk after this and it's important." Harry continued in a voice low enough that only Remus werewolf hearing would catch and was pleased to see Remus nod discretely, Dumbledore stood up when everyone had entered.

"Welcome everyone," He greeted in his parody of a grandfather image, it made Harry sick to think he fell for that once, that he believed the old man actually cared for him. Now he knew it was hard to see how he fell for it in the first place, Harry could see it in his eyes, the smug glee when people looked up to him mixed with the feelings of control and the pleased glow that lit up the too bright blue eyes when ever the aged headmaster would turn his gazed upon Harry; he hated him.

"First off Tom has been quiet, there have been a decrease of death eater attack and it seems after the incident at the ministry he is laying low." Harry's fist clenched at the mention of the ministry, how dare that bastard bring that up, how dare he stand in Sirius' house and pretend he cared for the man he had set up to be murdered. Harry wanted to hurt him, he wanted to rage and storm and rip them all apart, but he knew he couldn't, he had to calm down and with difficulty he focussed back on Dumbledore's words.

"The main problem is the assassin Sang Lys who has been taking out some major names including: Thickness, Runcorn and Umbridge. He is coming to be known throughout the country for his brutal torture ways, the assassin is especially fond or sexual tortures." There were multiple gasps throughout the room and Harry bit back a smirk with difficulty, Dumbledore was displaying him in such a nice light it was almost making him blush. The group began to mutter about the assassin and Harry could practically feel their fear, how they thought they could stand against the Dark if they couldn't even talk about them without being terrified Harry didn't know, it would be their undoing eventually. Dumbledore let them speak for a while observing them all from the head of the table, somewhere he didn't belong, and when he had seen enough he brought the attention back by turning to Remus.

"Remus, how is it coming with the werewolves?" Dumbledore asked kindly, Harry caught the look of disgust carefully hidden and by the equal amount of disgust in Remus' brown eyes so did he.

"It's not Albus," He said with a tired sigh, he looked down as if he was ashamed, but Harry didn't buy it for a second and looked at his pseudo uncle in curiosity as he continued to speak. "I've tried everything in my power and none of them seem to be coming around. Voldemort (shuddered went around the room) is offering them more than we can ever and with Greyback running around as an Alpha it's becoming impossible for me to set foot in some werewolf territories." That was a complete lie Harry surmised, there was something about how it was said and how Remus was stood that gave him away to Harry. It seemed the werewolf wasn't in Dumbledore's pocket as much as Harry thought, he had hoped that he wouldn't be, but Remus had always seemed too thankful to the old man for allowing him to go to school. It was how Dumbledore manipulated the marauder, playing on weaknesses was how Dumbledore worked best and Harry had every intentions of doing the exact same thing when the time came.

"That's unfortunate." Dumbledore said pensively, he turned to his spy as did Harry. Snape puzzled him because he hadn't been able to work out what side the potions master was truly on and it was incredibly frustrating, Tom was also unsure which wasn't in the least bit reassuring and Harry was determined to find out where Snape stood once and for all, he didn't like the man and he would have pleasure in breaking him if he could. "Severus?" The potions master drew himself up a bit to look at Dumbledore, he was slunk in the shadows as per usual and it set him up to have an eerie look.

"I do not bring good news headmaster," He began in his usual silky draw, "The assassin Sang Lys had joined the Dark Lord." Snape was forced to pause when people gasped in horror, his famous scowl quickly shut them up so he could continue and Harry swore he caught a brief flash of desire within Remus eyes.

"He was introduced last night and spoke to the elite."

"What's he like?" Asked Mrs. Weasley tentatively and her sentiments were echoed around the room, Snape sneered at them, but Harry did see the slight shudder that ran through the man.

"He is mad; the Dark Lord said that if we fail him then we are to be at Sang Lys' mercy as a new toy. Sang Lys said the Dark Lord had 'Pretty people' and that he wanted a new toy and he loved to play." Nearly everyone in the room was staring open mouthed at Snape and majority were looking ill, the only people who didn't look disturbed were Snape, the twins, Dumbledore, Remus and Harry who was trying very hard not to laugh. It wasn't his fault that near all of the elite were purebloods and from good lines, they were extremely attractive, so strong and powerful, perfect for him to break in to perfect toys, any of them would look beautiful screaming under him. The thought brought a delicious shudder to his spine, it looked, to the room, as if he was in fear and was brushed off.

"That's just..." Granger left the sentence hanging, and most of them agreed.

"Also there are rumours that Sang Lys has gone after Emmeline Vance." There was a chorus of 'no's' after Snape said this,

"When was this Severus?" Remus asked in his soft voice, the potions master looked at him in anger and slight trepidation and Harry wondered if he was the only one who could see Remus' desire.

"Yesterday is when I first heard of it wolf," He snapped and Harry made a mental note of Snape's acerbic behaviour towards Remus, he would regret that. Remus nodded like he suspected so and Harry raised another eyebrow, Remus shook his head minutely and looked up and Harry nodded getting the message.

"This is grave news indeed, we will have someone check on her to be sure, it could merely be a rumour." Dumbledore said staying positive for the crowd, they brightened slightly at his reassurance and Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, it wouldn't be too long until not even Dumbledore could reassure them.

"What does he look like?" The twins asked together, Harry looked at them, but they were looking at Snape. "Yeah, does he really have _the_ mask?" Snape nodded,

"He wears a coal black mask with a blood red lily covering his left eye, he always had it on and his hood up on his black cloak. You can just tell he has midnight black hair, pale skin and AK green eyes that seem to glow." Snape told them and the twins nodded exchanging looks, Harry saw Dumbles eyes flick towards him and forced a look of puzzled concern on his face. Dumbledore rounded of the meeting by sending people to check on Vance's safe house and dismissing everyone apart from Granger, Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Diggle and Snape. Harry walked out with the rest pulling Lupin to the side he whispered,

"Go up to Sirius' old room tap the door and say 'Marauders take care of their own', sit in there until I come up lock the door behind you and please trust me." Harry looked at him imploringly and Remus nodded. Throwing on the cloak and hiding his presents with a flick of his wand, Harry slipped back in to the kitchen before the door closed. Harry watched silently as Dumbledore put up silencers and sensory wards.

"Right the first thing is we can put the plan to get rid of the werewolf in to action soon, he is obviously not helping and to have complete control of Potter he has to go. I cannot make the same mistake twice look at how Riddle turned out and that blasted boy has been a thorn in my side ever since." Everyone in the room nodded and Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, oh hell no, they were not taking Remus from him, Remus was _his_ uncle and Harry would not have his last family member be destroyed by Dumbledore and his power play. The old man just added another reason for Harry to end him right there, it made his laugh how they stood and criticised the dark because they were 'evil' when they could stand there and plan the death of someone who had lost everything to serve their cause, it made Harry sick, it made his need for revenge grow and he realised he was actually shaking with rage.

"We've been trying to talk to him, but he has become prone to have temper fits and today he rushed straight over to the wolf blanking us again only acknowledging the twins." Weasley scowled and Harry rolled his eyes at his patheticness, Granger continued where he left off with her own complaints. "I went up to get him out of that room and he took my head off acting like a poor grief ridden child." Harry nearly hit her, he wouldn't mind breaking her in the end, might even give her to Rabastan, the man did so love breaking mudbloods.

"Yes and all he's doing is sulking and trying to make people feel sorry for him, I mean we made sure he had as little contact with Black as possible so I dunno what his problem is." Ron sighed.

"Well I think he is selfish, he knows he has to finish this war so he should be doing something about it." Granger huffed and it took all of Harry's practiced control not to hex her, painfully.

"Well you are back at school tomorrow so you had better try harder, I want weekly updates and keep him naive as possible." Dumbledore ordered and, like to puppies in Harry's opinion, they nodded, turning to Snape he spoke again.

"I would like you to work on a temporary magic dampening potion and if the rumour of Emmeline is correct we will be changing to the main safe house the one that only we know about as it is likely she may have cracked under the torture so all files and 'dead' people on Toms hit list will be moved to Godric's Hollow to the cottage." The bastard was using his house, the man had some fucking nerve on him and Harry clenched his jaw shut, Snape nodded.

"The rumours are true Albus Sang Lys handed a box to the Dark Lord with her heart and eye in it, he was quite happy to inform the elite how he 'broke' her." Dumbledore grimaced and the others looked sick, Harry smiled at the memory using it to calm himself down.

"If that is the case we will know tomorrow, Alastor who have you been tracking?"

"Dolohov is my next target trying to take out the inner circle." The rest of the meeting was just a cover of what had already happened; Harry snuck back out of the kitchen with Granger and Weasley heading straight to his room. He was pleased to see Remus was sat on his bed reading, smiling slightly Harry came in throwing up his wards and sat down.

"How have you been?" Looking at Remus properly he realized his 'uncle' looked terrible, Remus sighed.

"I'm ok I guess." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Moony you look like shit so cut the crap." Harry said flatly and Remus smiled sheepishly, but Harry didn't stop there. "Why did you lie to Dumbledore about the werewolves?" Remus' head snapped up.

"How did you know?" Harry just looked at him as if to say 'are you kidding me' the older man sighed.

"It's hard to explain cub, just I'm tired. Dumbledore has changed and it's not for the better. I used to trust him, but I don't, not any more. I overheard some things and they don't add up, now with Siri gone I'm worried about you Har, you're all I've got left." He told him gripping his head in a frustrated manner, he wasn't looking at Harry so he missed the pleased smile that came to the dark haired teen.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked and Remus nodded. Harry went on to explain everything he had heard and what had been going on, but didn't tell him about Sang Lys yet, Remus was pacing and growling.

"That old fool, I didn't think he would go this far and doesn't he know that after what happened with Voldemort that he shouldn't meddle, but no apparently not well it's too late now he has to be stopped so he can't do it again he's messed up to many lives." Remus stopped seemingly remembering Harry was in the room. "What do you want me to do cub?" Harry looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly and Harry got the 'are you kidding me' look back at him. Harry went to speak but Remus interrupted him,

"So Sang Lys who's the next victim." He asked with a raised brow. Harry gaped openly he started to speak, but words were not coming out.

"If you're looking for how I know, one I can smell your knives and the blood mainly Vance's on them in the room. Two, Sang Lys means blood lily, and three you were trying desperately not to laugh as Snape gave his report. Add that to the fact you story is missing gaps because you wouldn't know as much as you do if you weren't the assassin himself; so I repeat what do you want me to do?" Remus asked, when speech had returned he finally managed squeak out.

"You're not mad at me?"

"You forget that I'm a werewolf Harry, I've known you've been getting darker since third year and when you came back here for the summer you were practically black." Remus pointed out, "You are all I have left and I don't care what you do, I don't care who you do it too, as long as you are ok."

"Thank you Moony," Harry said softly, this was better and he could have hoped for and now he could guarantee his uncle's safety.

"Where were you after the meeting?" Remus questioned moving on to more important things, Harry's expression went black and he hissed.

"Dumbledore and his most loyal merry men had a second meeting." Harry told him and Remus' eyebrows went up.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing much, talking about how they set up Sirius, planning your early demise, working out they are going to stop me turning out like the Dark Lord."

"THE BASTARDS ARE PLANNING TO KILL ME!" Remus yelled half in anger and half in alarm, "This is not good, not good at all. I knew he would resort to something like this, how could he not after Siri, he needs control of you."

"Exactly, however I will not allow them to take you from me." Harry stated with so much conviction that Remus believed him.

"So what's the plan oh great and mighty assassin?"

"Master will do," Harry sniffed sticking his nose in the air, Remus cracked up.

"You're an idiot,"

"Yeah I know," Harry agreed with a grin, he looked at the clock and yelped, "Shit, I had somewhere to be 20 minutes ago," He hopped up removing his glamour as he rushed for the bathroom, he came out looking like the feared assassin Remus knew and the werewolf blinked.

"It is understandable why Severus was terrified of you." He noted and Harry smirked from beneath his mask.

"I'm like that, and I did notice your reaction to said potions master, anything you would like to share?" Harry asked innocently, he handed Remus a plain black mask and a black hooded cloak which the marauder immediately donned.

"What can I say, he is someone I would like to get to know." His usually brown eyes flashed amber and Harry had no doubt on just how Moony would like to get to know the man.

"Well depending on how this meeting goes, you might just be able to _get to know him_ exactly how you want."

"This is looking better already," Remus commented, "Where are we going?"

"Well as they're plotting to 'get rid of you', I'm making you disappear so you are safe and giving you someone you can have an intellectual conversation with about all that theory crap you're in to." Harry told him,

"You're taking me to the Dark Lord aren't you?" He sighed and Harry grinned, grabbing Remus' arm he port keyed to the lair walking the long way to the study.

"Stay here and do not take of that mask no matter what, it's unlikely, but if anyone comes in and asks you just say Master Sang Lys put me here."

"Ok cub, I hope Tom doesn't mind me reading his books, go play." Remus muttered as he wondered towards the book cases already completely enamoured and completely absent from the real world. Sang Lys shook his head amused and headed back to the meeting room throwing open the doors he walked up to stand next to the Dark Lord.

"It is nice of you to join us." He hissed clearly irritated, Sang Lys shrugged.

"Severus report,"

"The wolves are completely loyal to you, none of them are moving to the order. (Voldemort nodded.) They have all heard of Sang Lys (Said assassin cleared his throat) Master Sang Lys and were very afraid when I told them he had joined our cause my Lord." Severus explained with his head bowed submissively. "Also they know to check on Vance, Dumbledore is getting angry because Potter isn't in his pocket as much."

"Is that all?" Voldemort demanded and Snape gave a sharp nod. Sang Lys tilted his head to the side and held up a hand to stop Voldemort from talking to which the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. This was his proof and he was in slight disbelief, Snape was a traitor and he had just signed himself over as a pet, Sang Lys had plans for the potions master which almost made him want to cackle. Walking slowly, with illegal grace, Sang Lys made his was over to Snape circling like a vulture around fresh meat.

"I have just got a new toy." Sang Lys hissed happily.

"Oh." Voldemort asked in a whisper.

"Severus here is lying."

**SNAPE POV.**

Sang Lys stalked towards me with unnatural grace walking around me until he was by my ear.

"I have just got a new toy." He hissed gleefully, I started to worry, the Dark Lord said he would give us to the assassin if we failed but he couldn't know. The Dark Lord looked at me.

"Oh." He whispered to calm for my liking, I kept my eyes down, but I was internally panicking.

"Severus here is lying." I checked my shields they were up fully as usual, how could he possibly know.

"Severus?" The Dark Lords voice was barely audible, but it was deadly calm.

"I do not know what you mean master Sang Lys." I stated in a low steady voice.

"So you didn't have a second meeting with the old man?" Sang Lys asked mockingly and I cursed in my head how the hell did he know about that, well at least he doesn't know what went on in there.

"It was unimportant." I said.

"I think I will be the one to decide that." The Dark Lord hissed venomously and hit me with a _Crucio_. The pain ran through me, but it wasn't left on for long which I was thankful for.

"There was no-" I was cut off by the crazy assassin who was practically bouncing.

"Digging yourself a grave." He sang happily I looked up questioningly.

"So you're telling us that Dumbles isn't planning to get rid of his only wolf? He doesn't want Potter to turn out like our Lord with his meddling so he's having his so called friends spy on him? He isn't moving the main safe house to the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow with all important files and the alive but 'dead' people that our Lord wants dead or that Dumbles wants you to create a potion and finally that Moody's next target is Dolohov because he's trying to diminish the elite?" Sang Lys listed everything off and I paled; I was a dead man. I was on the floor writhing in pain before I could think, screaming out in agony of the 'Crucio.' I didn't hear. The Dark Lord cut the curse.

"As much as I want to kill you right now, I can't." The Lord hissed my head snapped up.

"Sang Lys, meet your new toy."

If regained any colour as I rose to my feet I just lost it the assassin's main method was purely sexual and I had no doubt that I would be subjected to things along those lines.

**End .**

"Sang Lys meet your new toy," Sang Lys face lit up as Snape paled even further, he now resembled a sheet of paper. Sang Lys walked over and stop in front of Snape, tilting his head to the side innocently and said in a sweet childlike voice.

"Can I play now?" At the Dark Lords nod, Sang Lys moved lightning quick dropping Snape to his knees arms tied tightly behind his back, conjuring a cane he ran it down Snape's face then went on to circle the knelt man flicking the cane sharply on random body parts.

"Who am I?" Sang Lys demanded as he continued to circle his toy like a true predator.

"Sang Lys," Was the answer he got which was the wrong answer, he whipped the the can across Snape's face sharply causing a hissed intake of breath.

"Wrong answer," He stated in a somewhat bored tone, "Now I ask again, who am I?"

"Master Sang Lys." Snape said and the assassin smirked, running the cane down the man's body Sang Lys said sweetly.

"Correct now that wasn't so hard was it Snape." When there wasn't a reply he whipped him again.

"Was it Snape?"

"No." Hit him again, but harder.

"No Master."

"Good next question, why are you being punished?"

"Because I lied Master." Stroking Snape with his cane Sang Lys said mockingly.

"There's a good boy your learning." He continued patting his head like a dog, he circled around so he was directly behind Snape and he leant down so he could whisper in his ear.

"Last one for now, who do you belong to now?" It was said in a deadly whisper but everyone heard clearly.

"You Master." Sang Lys hit him across the face again, but with strength enough to draw blood causing the usually composed man to whimper.

"Who do you belong to? Say it louder." Sang Lys yelled.

"You Master." Snape shouted, Sang Lys whipped his face again spraying blood with impact and getting a cry of pain.

"Say it louder, who do you belong to, I want everyone to know you belong to me! Scream my name." The assassin demanded he heard a sharp intake of breath from Lucius and smirked.

"I belong to you Master Sang Lys." Severus screamed Sang Lys hit him a last time with enough force to send Snape to the floor with a yell. Banishing the cane he grabbed the fallen man by his hair dragging him up to his feet.

"Yes you do belong to me and would do well to remember that. I am everywhere, I can find out anything and if you run I will find you. I own you and now you're going to take my mark." Taking out his wand and a knife, Sang Lys cut the man's robes on the right shoulder making sure to break skin getting a gasp. Placing the tip of his wand below the right collar bone he closed his eyes and focused his magic, a small grunt signalled it had worked, a blood red lily bloomed to Snape's neck, 'Sang Lys' elegantly written underneath.

"Dumbledore will know nothing of this you will keep coming when you feel the Lords mark burn unless I tell you not to and even in the unlikely event that I die the mark is permanent so you will always be mine. One last time, who do you belong to?"

"Master Sang Lys." Running his nose along Snape's jaw line through the blood Sang Lys grinned viciously.

"Mine." Sang Lys stepped back and looked around he saw a scared looking elite except for Lucius who was looking flustered with his fists clenched in his robes and a pink tint on his pale skin, turning to look at the Dark Lord he looked amused Sang Lys smirked and strolled over to Lucius.

"Lucius," He hissed in the blonde's ear causing a shiver.

"Did you like that Lucius, did you like my show?" Sang Lys purred running his tongue along the older man's ear causing him to shudder in pleasure.

"Do you want to be owned Lucius?" He breathed, licking the man's neck and then blowing on it getting the man to whimper.

"Do you want a master?" Sang Lys kissed then bit his neck and latched on causing a small moan to escape the prestigious blond before he clamped his mouth shut, releasing him Sang Lys blew on the pink/red mark that he made. He bit Lucius' ear lobe and lightly ran his teeth across his jaw stopping just below the man's lips, Sang Lys stepped back making the slightly quivering man to groan near silently.

"Don't worry Lucius, I'll be back." With that the assassin turned and strode back to his place perching on the arm of the throne. The Dark Lord was smirking in clear amusement dismissed his elite everyone apart from Severus left; Lucius practically ran from the room.

"You may go Snape just remember I will know and that was just the warm up." The potions master turned and left quickly not looking back.

**Chapter 3 and its updates, this one has more in it than the original, and if you would drop a review I would be extremely happy!**

**Jess***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dark Repercussions:**_

_**A/N: Updated and this one has the most editing so far, there is much more detail and conversation within the chapter so I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,**_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,**_

#Parseltongue#

_**Previous word count; 6482**_

_**Current word count; 8700**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"That was rather eventful for a meeting," Sang Lys commented with a smirk, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes and rose gracefully from his throne.

"I have a sinking feeling that I will never have an ordinary meeting now that you are a round." He drawled and the assassin shot him an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you mean," he said before smirking again, "Ah good memories,"

"Have fun did you?" Voldemort asked rhetorically, Sang Lys grinned and answered anyway,

"That obvious?" He laughed at Voldemort's exasperated expression and skipped towards the study,

"You licked my head death eater in to a mess and whipped one in to submission." Voldemort muttered shaking his head, Sang Lys shrugged.

"I like to do my best, oh and don't draw your wand and go Crucio'ing anyone because I brought a guest." Sang Lys remembered. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at that and the assassin rolled his eyes, they went in to the study to see and masked figure with his feet up on the desk absorbed in a book.

"I see you're comfortable." Voldemort drawled looking at the person who was sat in his chair reading his book like he owned the place, something the Dark Lord did not appreciate.

"Hmmm," The man hummed paying absolutely no attention whatsoever to the people who had just entered the study, Sang Lys bit his lip to stop his laugh at the look on Toms face.

"Are you going to move?" It was said as more of a demand than question with more than a little bite.

"Yeah one minute, I'm reading." Remus muttered waving Voldemort off like an insignificant annoyance, Harry lost it then and burst out laughing as the Dark Lord gaped at Remus in utter disbelief. Remus looked at Harry who was on the floor laughing and then to Voldemort who was staring at him with his arms folded looking like he was about to curse him, Remus went to go back to his book when he realized what he had saw and leapt up dropping the book on the desk, causing Harry to laugh harder.

"Uh Har remember how you didn't want me to die." Remus hissed keeping his eyes on Voldemort's every move, not the best light to get introduced to the all powerful Dark Lord who was more than a little curse happy.

"Oh Merlin," Sang Lys gasped clutching his sided, "That was so funny." He pulled himself up off the floor still snickering. "One minute I'm reading, best line ever said to Tom." The Dark Lord threw him a filthy look, the man's hand twitched with the urge to curse something much to Harry's amusement.

"Uh sorry about that," Remus said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Voldemort nodded and took his seat making Remus take a few more steps back.

"Ah uncle Moony you finished my night." Harry sighed happily, he wiped his eyes and grinned when Remus scowled.

"Oh yeah _Master_! Who do I belong to?" Moony mimicked snidely.

"Hey!" Sang Lys exclaimed indignantly,

"Scream my name; I want everyone to know who you belong to." He copied and Sang Lys punched him in the arm, Remus yelped rubbing his arm.

"Careful cub that hurt I'm getting old." Remus groaned in apparent pain, Harry raised an eyebrow not buying it for a second.

"Oh please you're a wolf; you're like a walking muscle." He pointed out dryly.

"I know, but it's funny." The wolf snickered and got a whack around the head, Voldemort cleared his throat.

"Well sorry to interrupt this lovely exchange, but I believe introductions are in order." He said in a bland tone, but was clearly amused at the pair.

"Awh is the ickle Dark Lord Tommy getting bored." Harry said in the baby voice that Bella was famous for, he got a blasting hex thrown towards his head that he batted away with his hand.

"Brat," Tom sighed rubbing his temples.

"Yup, but I'm also pretty amazing." Sang Lys grinned causing Voldemort to roll his eyes.

"Anyway Tom this is Remus Lupin, my honorary uncle and werewolf. Uncle Moony, this is the feared, terrifying, all-knowing, all-powerful Dark Lord Voldemort also known as Tom." Sang Lys explained grandly indicating each person,

"Harry, must you call me that." Whined Voldemort, Harry just said 'Golden Boy' causing Tom to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose I will have to get used to it, I have no doubt it will catch on." He sighed in a really put upon manner, "At least you got the rest of it right,"

"The ego is showing again Tom," Harry said motioning around the room, the Dark Lord shot him a 'shut up now' look and Harry responded with his own sweet expression.

"I can see this is going to be fun," Remus commented with a grin, Harry laughed,

"Of course Moony, you're going to have a whale of a time." They both started laughing as Tom dropped his head to the desk with a groan.

"Another one, may Merlin have mercy."

"Come on, where's your sense of excitement and joy?" Remus asked and Voldemort looked up with a blank expression.

"It died," He stated in a tone dryer than paper, Remus snickered in to his hand as Harry laughed outright.

"On to more Sirius matters," Remus hit him around the head and Harry grinned, "You need an alias Moony,"

"Might I suggest Vilkas?" Tom said and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Vilkas?"

"Yes, it is Lithuanian for wolf," He told him and Harry cracked a grin.

"I like it,"

"How in Merlin's name do you know Lithuanian?" Remus asked in disbelief, this time he was shot blank looked by both Tom and Harry,

"I know everything," Tom said at the same time Harry said,

"He knows everything,"

"Oh wow,"

"Don't worry, you'll learn soon that Tom is a walking encyclopaedia and if he doesn't know it then it either isn't worth the effort of finding out or near impossible to do so." Harry said surely and Remus blinked before shrugging. Sang Lys took of his mask and shook out his rapidly growing hair it was reaching his back now, Remus followed and they sat down.

"I'm guessing this is the wolf the old fool was going to get rid of?" Asked the Dark Lord, at the nod he got the feared wizard got up and approached Remus who automatically stood and backed away.

"The man looks like crap." Tom stated.

"Gee thanks, makes me feel great." Remus muttered sarcastically.

"What's he been doing for the past few years Harry?"

"Um the usual shit Dumbles has people doing, being sent out on useless missions, teaching, being a werewolf on the wolfsbane potion."

"Hmmm," Voldemort took out his wand, which made Remus pale slightly, and started tapping Remus body chanting under his breath, when he had finished the wolf was surrounded by a bright light. The light faded and behind it left a man who looks 10 years younger and healthier, a man who was 36, but looked 32 instead of 48, a man who looked down right gorgeous.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry breathed totally amazed; Tom conjured up a mirror and passed it to the confused wolf.

"Sweet mother of Circe," He gasped in awe. "Thank you."

"It was a spell I created to counter over exposure to dark magic, the werewolf mutation is a brand of dark magic therefore is included and as you can see it was successful." Tom explained, "You seem to have accepted your wolf, so the effects of the transformation will be next to none and your body will heal at a much quicker and better rate."

"It's amazing," Remus said amazed,

"This is the spell that restored your looks then," Harry added impressed,

"Yes, it was a surprisingly difficult one to create, but I refused to look like a human-snake hybrid,"

"Yeah, it wasn't the best of looks," Harry agreed,

"It was down right hideous," Tom corrected with a shudder, "I only use it for my lower death eaters for fear,"

"Understandable,"

"Back to the meeting, it seems that Severus isn't loyal." The Dark Lord said and Harry nodded.

"That's why you had your little fun," Remus said,

"Yes and then went on to lick Lucius Malfoy in to a whimpering mess leading to him practically running out the room." Voldemort smirked.

"I would pay to see that." Remus sighed happily Harry shrugged.

"It was so not my fault, the man was practically begging to be dominated and like I said before he's pretty." Sang Lys defended,

"And you like the thought of breaking Lucius Malfoy to your will," Remus muttered; Sang Lys didn't disagree.

"If Severus was willing to hide so much information then it leaves me to believe that there is much more to the order that I am as of yet unaware off." Voldemort said, "You are the inside link as of now, and Vilkas and I can discuss past actions to his knowledge, but a little information digging might me necessary."

"If it's possible, I can try and scoop it out of Weasley's mind, it seems he and Granger have been in on it from the beginning and he's to dumb to have a hope at Occlumency." Harry mused,

"As long as it is undetected that is fine, the last thing we need currently is you being found out to be adept at Legilimency."

"Have faith oh Dark One." Harry said and Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Anyway the main reason Vilkas is here is that if Dumbles is targeting him he needs to be hidden and I was going to go and 'Take him out' as a personal message to Potter, that way it seems more legitimate when he disappears. Then I can add Vilkas to my team and have him live here near the library."

"There's a library here too?" Remus asked in interest,

"Of course, where else am I to put my books?" Tom said as if it was obvious, Remus looked around the room in shock and Harry could see what he was thinking. Tom's study walls were lined with books except where the doors and fireplace was, there was hundreds in this room alone and most people wouldn't guess there was also a substantial library in the manor too.

"But what about these books?"

"These are merely my personal collection and my first additions," Tom waved him off, Remus looked as of he had died and gone to heaven.

"The library is nearly the size of Hogwarts, Tom had the room expanded." Harry thought he should add and watched with amusement as Remus eyes glazed slightly. Both of them were nightmares when it came to books and both should have ended up in Ravenclaw instead, they were like kids in a candy store when they got a new book, Harry thought they were mad.

"I see no problem with your suggestion,"

"Wonderful, welcome home Moony," Harry said cheerfully,

"You have an unusually cheerful attitude tonight," The Dark Lord commented, "It's strange,"

"I'm basking in the afterglow of the meeting and trying to make it last for as long as possible, tomorrow is going to be a very long day." Harry explained,

"Ah back to the castle, but you have everything in order to be able to come and go as you please yes?"

"Yep, chamber, Honeydukes, Willow and RoR."

"Its quite amusing to think Dumbledore believes his knows everything about that castle," Remus said with a shake of his head, Harry scoffed and so did Tom even if he wouldn't admit to doing something as undignified as scoffing.

"Fool,"

"Agreed," The three of them discussed the final details of the 'take out' and San Lys got up to leave with great reluctance.

"This is a two way mirror, I have the other it saves you coming here all the time if I give you a mission or you have something you want to do." The Dark Lord said handing him a silver locked which was about the size of an egg.

"Thanks, but you do know I'm going to wake you up at stupid times just because I can and shout in it just annoy you right." Sang Lys replied grinning as he place the locket around his neck.

"Unfortunately yes I am aware, but please refrain from doing so too often." The older man sighed as he only got a grin.

#Poison come,# Sang Lys hissed and Remus jumped as a beautiful, large, black snake slithered in winding up Harry's torso settling her head in the hollow of his neck.

"I'm going to try and hide from them tomorrow on the train, it should be fun to see them rushing up and down the train looking for me Harry ginned before he became serious, slipping in to Sang Lys he continued. "I hold you personally responsible for my uncle's safety, if anything happens to him while he's within your manor, just imagine Sang Lys coming after your forces instead of the order."

"I don't take well to threats." Voldemort stated coldly and Sang Lys shrugged.

"I don't take kindly to my remaining family being hurt so I suppose everything will be good." He countered equally as cold, Remus watched in slight awe as the Dark Lord nodded bending slightly to the assassin's will, it was a sight he never thought he would bare witness to and made a mental note of how amazing his cub was. The Dark Lord finally relented to the assassin because he may be the most feared wizard in the world, but if Sang Lys came after his forces the war would end very quickly.

"I bid thee farewell." Harry did an exaggerated bow and swept from the room mask in place looking as scary and deadly as Sang Lys was. The Dark Lord and Remus exchanged looks as the assassin left, but they chose not to comment on it, the Dark Lord rose and motioned for Remus to follow him. The werewolf cast a disappointed look at the book he was reading before getting up and following him, Tom rolled his eyes and summoned the book for the wolf who grinned and clutched it like a priceless jewel much to the Dark Lord's amusement.

"I would advise you keep your mask on throughout the manor, many of the death eaters come here to train, especially my elite." Tom told him,

"You know I wouldn't think you would live in a place like this," Remus said looking around, the manor was very classy, but it held a homely warmth which was completely unexpected being in the 'Dark Lair'.

"Harry removed my skull decorations and blood splatter," Tom said dryly and Remus chuckled.

"I would believe that if he wasn't more likely to add to the blood and gore."

"Point," they climbed up the first staircase, Remus was shown the training room, the ritual room, the lounge in which the elite used and the sun room. The next floor there were many bedrooms, he was shown the boundary of where the Dark Lord had wards to stop others going in to his completely private domain and then Remus saw the library.

"I don't think I'll be needed a room," He said in a absent voice, there were books upon books on anything he could possibly want or need, it stretched back beyond his vision and Remus believed he had died.

"As much as you would like to live in here, you do need a room which is the door opposite," Remus looked at the door and then to the library, he seemed to be having an internal debate before nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"Thank you,"

"You are free to roam, but keep your wand on you at all times and if you need anything there are elves about."

"Ok," Remus pushed open his door and stopped in shock. The room was the size of his entire cottage, it was decorated in different tones of blue and grey, there was a huge 4 poster bed pushed against the back wall surrounded by 2 large windows and the furniture was a neat dark wood, and Remus was pleased to see 2 book cases with books on them, there was a door that was left open revealing an en suit and there was a grey sofa in front of the fire.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Remus got out with great difficulty, this was beyond his mind, even Sirius' master room wasn't this big.

"Hm, it is rather small, but you wished to be close to the library," Tom said and Remus shot him a look of disbelief.

"Small," He repeated faintly, "This room is bigger than my cottage." The Dark Lord blinked in shock, he looked at the room and blinked again.

"Your cottage is very small then,"

"Your definition of small is very different to the normal person," Remus informed him seriously,

"No, your definition of large is different to a normal person, my chambers are at least 3 times the size of this and I believe them to be average." Tom stated and Remus just mouthed wordlessly at him before he got it together.

"There's something wrong with you." Remus said and Tom sniffed,

"I am perfect, I am the Dark Lord,"

"Wow, that was something," Remus drawled, "I can see what Harry means…"

"Just be thankful and go read," Tom ordered imperviously and swept of down the corridor, Remus snickered and vanished in to his new room, he could definitely see himself getting used to living here.

* * *

Harry went straight to bed when he got back because he knew he would be woken up early in the morning and as he guessed he was woken up at 7. He stomped down the stairs ignoring everything he came across and grabbed some toast from the table before stomping back up the stairs, he could hear the usual bustle of everyone trying to get everything packed and ready and not for the first time did he wonder why they didn't pack the night before. Munching on the toast Harry smirked today would be interesting; he went to the wardrobe and drew out the outfit especially for the day. Jumping in the shower, he had a time to relax under the water before he was out and he dried himself off, he put on skin tight, black skinny jeans, white muscle tee with an emerald green and black check shirt, black plimsolls and ran his hand through his hair pushing a frying charm through his hand. Harry went in to the bathroom and glamoured his hair so his had two bright green streaks in his fringe with silver tips, he applied light kohl around his eyes to highlight the green he added a lick of mascara to flick up his eyelashes and a strawberry balm on his lips. He stepped back from the mirror he admired himself; he looked good even with his glamour on.

"Harry we're leaving now, come on." Mrs. Weasley shrieked up the stairs, grinning Harry grabbed his trunk (with Poison in) Hedwig's cage (she'd flown on ahead) and headed out when he reached the bottom of the stairs everyone stopped and stared.

"Harry?" Ron questioned.

"What on earth are you wearing and your hair?"

"Clothes and what's wrong with my hair?" He ran his hand through it for emphasis,

"What would Sirius think about this change Harry?" Harry didn't even grace that with an answer and walked towards the door.

"Are we going?" Harry sighed the order shook themselves out of there stupor.

"Remus seems to be missing, but we don't have time to sort that out now." Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"Remus is missing, since when?" Harry questioned alarmed, he mentally added they wouldn't be seeing Remus for a while.

"He was supposed to come this morning, but no one has heard of him, I'm sure he's fine." The adults grabbed on to the students, Mrs. Weasley with Ron, Granger with Shacklebolt, Ginny with Moody and Harry with Tonks apperating to the platform. As soon as he was released, Harry pulled his trunk to the end of the train, people stopped and openly gaped at him, but he ignored it all as he jumped on the train and went to the snake territory. He found an empty compartment and pulled out a black hooded cloak, a DA book and Poison letting her take her custom place before throwing on the cloak pulling the hood up and shrinking his trunk. Harry put the trunk in his pocket sat down and kicked up his feet; he was engrossed in the book when the compartment door slid open revealing Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bullstrode.

"These seats taken?" Malfoy asked, underneath his hood Harry grinned and he shook his head retracting his feet so he was sat in a ball, but still comfortable. They filtered in, getting comfortable and placing their trunks in the racks, Harry knew it was only a matter of minutes until the questions, and he was proved correct when Draco looked over.

"So who are you?" He asked not rudely, Harry was still grinning under his hood because he had just found his first set of entertainment within the school.

"I'm in your year, you figure it out." Harry replied evenly, "But before we continue this I need to ask someone a few questions." They looked confused, but he threw a silencer around himself opened the locket and enlarged it.

"TOM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What? No need to yell Merlin child." The man in the mirror scolded, Harry just shrugged.

"I managed to get away from them on the train and I hid in the snake pit, but am currently sat with DE spawn, shall I tell them I joined the dark?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, your going to need to get away from you spies, Merlin knows what will happen if we left you to it." the man muttered the ending earning him a 'Hey' from the teen.

"Can I tell them how high up I am or if I'm Sang Lys?"

"Tell them you're high up as you have an issue with domination and you can tell them about Sang Lys if you can keep them quiet."

"I do not have an issue with domination." Harry practically screamed indignantly.

"Um cub you kinda do." Remus appeared over Voldemort's shoulder.

"Fine be that way, see if I talk to you." Harry huffed and shut off the mirror placing it back around his neck and banishing the silence muttering about know-it-all Dark Lords and interfering werewolves.

"What house are you in?" Parkinson demanded and Harry sighed; they were not going to like this.

"Gryffindor," Silence then-

"WHAT!" A collective shout throughout and Harry rubbed his ears.

"Oookay no need to deafen me." Harry muttered.

"What's a lion doing in the snake pit?" Pansy sneered.

"Hiding in my rightful place where no-one would think to look." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Rightful place?" Blaise joined the conversation now and Harry looked at the dark Italian in appreciation, Blaise was a fine specimen of the human race, someone Harry wouldn't mind getting to know. That was an idea, there were many possibilities for that and something Harry was going to look in to; a pretty, obedient, new toy. He shook himself out of the image coming in to his head and answered the question.

"Yup I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but I begged the hat to put me in Gryffindor, Mistake I'll tell you."

"Who are you hiding from and your opinion of the Golden Trio?" Theodore's turn to speak and Harry smirked.

"Granger is a know-it-all mudblood who needs to learn her place and learn when to simply shut the fuck up. Weasley needs to take his head out of his ass, get some more money and grow the hell up. Potters different, he wears a mask that no-one sees through he keeps a lot hidden like magical ability and personality who he really is. As for whom I'm hiding from weasel and mudblood."

"Why did you beg to be put in the lion's den?" Millicent asked with a shudder, Harry smirked; he knew this was going to give him away.

"I had met an obnoxious blond who was bragging about being in Slytherin whilst sneering at the first person to ever show me kindness and second the 2 people I met before I got sorted told me how Slytherin was the evil house and it was all dark. Then said blond decided to come in and insult my first friend." Harry said all this looking directly at Draco even though the blond could not see his face.

"Potter?" He gasped in disbelief, Harry drew back his hood grinning.

"At your service," Harry mock bowed flicking back his hair and he rose causing Poison to become aggravated.

#What is your issue, here I am trying to sleep when you come along and move me from my comfortable position and now I will have to come out and stretch.#

#Such a drama-snake,# Harry hissed rolling his eyes as he opened his cloak and let the 6ft snake unravel and slide down on to the seat.

"Don't mind Poison she's just huffy because I moved." When he didn't get a reply he looked up to see everyone was mixed between gaping at him or the very large snake.

"You've changed, a lot. Nice hair very Slytherin." Theo commented.

"Have you gone dark?" Malfoy asked him, but he was still eying the snake wearily the question roused everyone else's attention.

"Of course I've gone dark."

"What made you see the 'light'" Malfoy questioned,

"Apart from being put in a place where I'm beaten for breathing and called by the name freak, finding out my so called friends have been stealing my money for the order and being paid out of it to spy on me and also having my dogfather and uncle set up for death with one succeeding. I have a sadistic side; I like to kill people." Harry explained flatly which resulting the teens staring at him wide-eyed.

"That would turn someone dark." Blaise said weakly, the others nodded apart from Pansy who seemed unsure.

"Well you can't be that high up as we haven't even been marked yet, I bet the Dark Lord barely knows it you." She huffed snootily, Harry smiled chillingly.

"Doubt me do you Parkinson?" Harry asked coldly, she would be in for a surprise, "Fine I'll prove that I'm the Dark Lords right hand man."

"Sure you are." The girl sneered.

"I'll even show you he lets me get away with whatever I like." Harry continued.

"Whatever the Dark Lord forgives nothing, it must be perfect you can't prove anything." Harry's grin widened.

"You're fault." He pulled out his locked and enlarged the mirror again.

"TOM!" He yelled in to the mirror, Voldemort appeared again.

"I swear if you call me that one more time and I'll Crucio you as soon as you arrive." The Dark Lord shouted.

"Awh did I hit a nerve." Harry snickered.

"Brat,"

"Yup, but you like me so I'm allowed."

"Well take that as a lucky card for you, now what do you want I am a busy man I have raids to plan."

"What! You should be thanking me, you hate paper work! According to you it's not in job description of being a Dark Lord."

"No it's not now what do you want?"

"Well I explained and some people do not believe my position so I am here to ask you what I should do about it, but then I had a genius plan."

"Well,"

"Can I come get Nagini for a couple of hours?"

"My familiar?" Harry nodded eagerly unaware of the astounded audience he had.

"Let me get this straight," Tom began with no short amount of scepticism. "You want to come to my manor, pick up my familiar and go back to the train."

"Pretty much yep,"

Silence

"Fine," He sighed

"Thank you thank you thank you." with that the mirror shut off. Harry got up threw his hood back on and said.

"Be right back." hissing the password to the portkey (Sang Lys) he disappeared landing in the Dark Lords study, he cheerfully waved to the man (who rolled his eyes at the teen) as he walked by to gather Nagini.

"I'll bring her back tonight. Thanks." He apperated back to the train he landed in his space with the snake wrapped round his middle.

"I cannot believe you went and got the Dark Lords familiar, better yet I can't believe he let you." Draco said in shock, Harry looked at Pansy who was looking at him in awe.

"Screw that he called the Dark Lord Tom and is not dead." Pansy breathed.

"He hates that and its funny when he throws blasting hexes and crucio's at me and well Nagini keeps Poison company, but with this damn glamour on I will struggle carrying them both of them, lemme try. #Poison Nagini come beauties.# Harry took off his cloak completely and let both snakes wind their way around settling their heads on each collar bone.

"Well this may be a tad awkward, but it with my robes on it should be ok."

"This is gunna be amusing to watch as were eating." Snickered Blaise and Harry threw him a withering look.

"Gee thanks for that." Harry said sarcastically.

"Why do where a glamour?" Nott asked curiously.

"To hide my eyes, height and physique, it would give away my position if I would walk round school in my normal appearance because in the DE's I have a different name and no one knows apart from Voldemort (flinch) and Vilkas, the elite doesn't know who I really am either, but know my eyes and build and as our potions master is an elite who may be a spy it wouldn't be good to alert him, just in case he goes to Dumbles."

"Uncle Severus is a spy? Is he insane, why would he do that?" Malfoy exclaimed, "I wonder why father didn't mention it,"

"No idea,"

"Are you sure it's Severus?" Theo asked him and Harry nodded.

"Yes he was holding valuable info, but he is being punished." Harry's grin was ferial as he said this.

"Who's your alias name?" Pansy asked.

"No can do you gotta work it out yourself, but anything said in this compartment today you won't be able to repeat anyway."

"WHAT!"

"I put a secrecy ward up so when you leave you can't repeat anything just in case you know." Harry shrugged.

"A secrecy ward, I've never even heard of it." Millie said confused.

"No you wouldn't have I made it." Harry replied evenly

"Definitely changed Potter," Blaise muttered.

"Potter are you suicidal or a masochist?" Malfoy asked slowly.

"No why?" Harry replied confused.

"I just realized you said its funny when the Dark Lord throws blasting hexes and crucio's at you?" The blond said to him and Harry grinned.

"It is, remember I said I wear a mask and hide my abilities and stuff, well I said its funny when he throws them he has yet to hit me." This caused more gaping and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look throw a curse you know not including AK and I'll show you what I mean. Zabini and Nott you may want to raise a strong shield just in case and don't worry the carriage is warded." Harry explained and they quickly complied, Malfoy got up and levelling his wand he called, _Sectumsempra._ The sickly curse rushed towards Harry who looked bored as he flicked it away with his hand.

"Again,"

_"Incendio."_ This time the flame curse came and Harry caught it in his hand and crushed it causing jaws to hit the floor.

"Wow." Millicent breathed and nods went around Harry opened his mouth to speak but froze suddenly.

"Shit weasel and mudblood are coming." Harry pulled out his trunk opened it and fished out his invisibility cloak.

"I would say don't say anything about me, but you can't so don't look in this direction." He ordered and with that Harry threw on the cloak and disappeared under it just in time as Weasley pulled open the door.

"Where is he Malfoy?" Ron demanded. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow 'just like his father' Harry thought.

"Who weasle?" The blond sneered.

"P-Harry." He sneered back.

"Tell me why I would know where Potter is? You're the shadows, now please remove yourselves."

"We've checked the train and we can't find him so you must know." The red head scoffed.

"I don't, now leave." Malfoy replied icily. Like his father, pretty too, Harry thought.

"We'll get you for this Malfoy." Ron spat and slammed the door closed stomping away.

"I associated with that for 5 years; well at least Voldemort was right I do have some issues. I need to take this glamour off for a bit." Harry murmured more to himself that anything, running his hand across his body Harry sighed as he felt the magic melt away, revealing his toned lithe body 5ft 10" height and AK green eyes that shone with power.

"That's better,#how's that Poison? Nagini?#

#Much better Master,#

#Much better youngling,# He rolled his eyes at the name Nagini had given him, apparently it didn't matter that he was a feared and trained assassin, he was still a 'youngling' and so she was going to still call him that. Tom thought it was hilarious until she has responding that he was 'her little Tom-ling', Harry had honestly thought he was going to die where he had laughed so hard at that, he had laughed himself absolutely stupid and the memory was something that still brought a blush to the cool, collected Dark was staring at him again, he caught Malfoy's eye and the blond paled drastically as he looked in to Harry's eyes.

"I-I know who y-you are." He stuttered in obvious fear, Harry thanked his brains for creating the ward and raised a brow.

"My father told me about a new introduction, the right hand to the Lord, loves torture sexually being his favourite, but he doesn't see it as torture he sees it as playing and the Lord promised him a new toy if one of the elite messed up. This person has his own mark, but the detail my father stressed was the AK green eyes the shone with power." Harry crossed his arms with a smirk, he knew he was definitely figured out now.

"My father said the same thing, he stated that it was…" Theo trailed off and his head snapped around to Harry paling as he did, Harry's smirk stretched.

"Do go on, it pleases me greatly to see fear." He drawled his tone darker and smoother than before, Malfoy swallowed a few times seemingly collecting his voice.

"The assassin, Sang Lys," Malfoy breathed barely audible, the Slytherin's gasped turning towards him and Harry smirked viciously.

"Well well Malfoy jr figured it out, daddy will be proud unless he's too busy to talk that is." Harry had slipped in to Sang Lys now. He moved so he was sat directly in front of Draco.

"I wonder if it's in the genes or is it just the elder Malfoy likes this." Sang Lys looked directly in to Draco's eyes playing the memory of what he did to Snape, no one in the compartment seemed to breath as their eyes were locked, pulling out Sang Lys was pleased to see the younger blond flushed and gripping the seat hard.

"So it is in the genes then." Sang Lys said softly, he showed the teen the memory of giving Lucius a bite and grinned evilly when Malfoy bit down on his lip to stop from making a noise.

"This year is going to be better." Harry said happily looking around the compartment where he saw pale faces and one flushed.

"It's time to change." Harry sighed flicking his wand making his glamour reappear and his uniform was on with the snakes settled, he folded his invisibility cloak in his pocket. By the time everyone was ready the train had pulled up,

"I trust no one will give me identity away by acting different?" Harry asked coldly.

"Of course not," they got out in a rush,

"Good or you might end up as one of my new toys and I do love to play." Harry said sweetly with a chilling smile that caused the occupants to shudder, with one last glance Harry hopped of the train walking gracefully towards the carriages.

"Hey Nev, Luna."

"Hi Harry." The chorused brightly, the three of them jumped in to the nearest carriage and settled.

"I like the new look, its nice." Luna said in her own dreamy manner.

"Thanks, it's a shame others don't think that." Harry sighed.

"Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked and Harry nodded.

"I don't know how you deal with them all the time Har, especially with Ron's obvious jealousy." Neville shook his head.

"Hermione is too closed minded to be a good friend I think, if it's not in a book it's not right and that will be her downfall." Luna continued.

"I know and this year is going to be different, no hiding abilities this year and with that I doubt they will be around me a lot." Harry said, "I found out some things that really made me open my eyes and it's changed me." Harry explained. "And you too guys, no hiding who you really are." They traded unsure looked before giving him nodded replies, they sat discussing their holidays and Harry conveniently left out most of the details of his until he was convinced they were on his side. It wouldn't take long Harry thought as they piled in to the great hall, he headed to the Gryffindor table with Neville and they sat down. Harry barely kept his disgust in when Ron and Hermione sat down and Neville didn't look too happy about the seating arrangements either, but hid it quickly.

"Harry where were you? We looked for you, but you vanished." Granger hissed.

"I was sat in a compartment just like everyone else."

"We looked in all of them and you weren't there, so where were you?" She demanded.

"Does it matter where I was? I was on the train obviously because you saw me get on and I'm here clearly in front of you. Have you ever thought I might've not wanted to be found? Now shut up scolding and demanding me like I'm a small child that needs to be baby sat, I would like to go to bed without a head ache thank you very much." Harry spat venomously.

"Don't speak to her like that, she was just asking, we were worried and you usually tell us were you would be." Ron said angrily. Harry laughed humourlessly.

"Oh yeah so worried it took you till the last hour to notice I wasn't there, and I'm so sorry I don't tell you everything in my life Ron, but don't you think that's a little hypocritical for you to expect that?" Harry scoffed just as angrily.

"We were worried and we do tell you everything." Ron said shortly, but his ears were going red giving him away, Harry snorted,

"Of course you do," He said seriously. "So tell me, when did you start shagging?" Harry asked loudly drawing attention to them.

"H-h-how did you know that?" Hermione stuttered red faced.

"Oh I get it, you thought just because I was in my room I didn't pay attention, please I would be dead if I didn't have great sense and notice things others didn't. Now if you don't mind, I would like to end this conversation because I have better things to talk about than your great friendship to me thanks." With that Harry turned to Neville who was trying valiantly not to laugh at the shocked faces of majority of Gryffindor table, Harry raised an eyebrow at him and he caved, bursting out laughing which Harry joined in to. They calmed down as Prof. McGonagall came in for the sorting placing the hat on the stool it burst in to song:

_I may just be a hat_

_But I know more than anyone_

_We had a beacon of hope_

_So innocent and young_

_To see us through these dark times_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_For lies have been heard_

_With betrayals impure,_

_The sorting hat is what I am_

_And the sorting I am for_

_I will give you a house from your mind_

_And from your core,_

_For Slytherin valued cunning,_

_Ravenclaw for the smart_

_Gryffindor are the brave,_

_Hufflepuff tell none apart,_

_Loyalty is everything _

_As the one who was betrayed_

_Strikes back to those who we're trusted_

_And they should be afraid_

_It's too late now; the deeds are done_

_My warning to those who sold out a friend _

_The lies in the light- beware they know_

_This year may be your end._

The hall was silent and Harry was gaping at the hat, who winked at him discreetly, the hat was singing about him; how on earth that bloody thing got its information Merlin only knew. He was brought out of his thoughts when the hall burst in to applause, shaking his head he tuned out the sorting as Ainsbrough Jenny went to Ravenclaw. Harry sat thinking about how true the message from the hat was, he internally groaned as Dumbledore got up with his fake grandfatherly smile and it took all his self-control not sneer or scoff at the man.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I have 2 words; dig in." The hall broke in to applause as the feast appeared, Harry grabbed a bit of what he liked and wolfed it down quickly, he didn't realize he was so hungry. He and Neville had a small conversation about their OWL's, he had received an O's in herbology and potions E's in DADA, charms, transfiguration and CoMC, A's in astronomy and history failing only divination with a D. Harry himself got O's in DADA, potions, charms and transfiguration, E's in herbology, astronomy and CoMC and failed history and divination, so they were set to do the same subjects. They both had a laugh at Ron's appalling grades as he only passed 4 things with E's and A's (DADA charms CoMC and transfiguration), Harry shifted uncomfortably because of the snakes and caught Blaise chuckling at his predicament, he conjured up parchment and a quill and wrote _'your evil for laughing you know. H.' _Harry them made it appear directly in front of the dark Italian who laughed harder and harry got a message back. _'Yeah but it's funny because you can't do anything about it_. _B._'

_'Sure about that?.H.' _and smiled mischievously when the teens head snapped up to look at him questioningly, under his breath Harry hissed.

#Poison go over to the Slytherin table and slide up Blaise leg and come back but I'm going to charm you invisible ok, don't touch anyone else#

#Yes master.#

Muttering the incantation he discreetly let the snake go all the while grinning at Blaise, Harry kept his eyes locked until the Slytherin stiffened signalling that Poison had arrived, Harry started laughing quietly to himself and Neville looked at him funny.

"I'll explain later." Nev nodded.

_'That. Was. Evil.B.' _Harry grinned and nodded letting Poison slide back in to her position without anyone noticing. The feast came to an end and the headmaster rose again much to Harry's chagrin.

"A few start of term notices before we head to bed, I would like to introduce the new DADA Professor Tonks." the was medium applause Harry was shocked to see Tonks' dull brown hair and plain brown eyes, she looked depressed and Harry had a feeling it was because of a certain missing werewolf

"Also I would like to remind students that the forbidden forest is in fact forbidden and in these darks times we must stick together fight for what's right and help each other out. The dark will win if you are not true to your words, right now off to bed chop chop."

"What's the password?" Harry asked Hermione stiffly.

"Belladonna," He nodded and rushed off, Dumbledore's words had royally pissed him off. Using all of his shortcuts and passage ways he was at Gryffindor tower in record timing, muttering 'belladonna' to the fat lady he rushed up to his bed, whipping of his robes he donned his Sang Lys guise. He secured his hangings so no-one could touch them before he enlarged his trunk taking out the map, he locked his trunk and headed out under his invisibility cloak going straight for the second floor. Opening the COS was easy, he called for some stairs and went down closing it on the way, as soon as he was in the main chamber he portkeyed out knowing he was outside the old man's radar. Landing in the study again, he released Nagini who slid down and curled up in front of the fire along with Poison who followed her, Sang Lys walked throw the halls of Riddle manor with his cloak billowing behind him striding quickly towards the duelling room. He set up 10 dummied and let go of his frustrations, slashing through the expert dummies like they were first years until he realized this was not helping so he released his magic letting it explode out blowing out the windows destroying all the dummies and imploding a whole wall. Hurried footsteps signalled Voldemort and Vilkas had heard and they they both came through the doors and froze.

"What in the name of Merlin have you done?" The Dark Lord yelled being the first to stop gaping at the missing wall.

"Dumbledore, with a side of weasel and mudblood," Growled Sang Lys.

"Cub what happened?" Remus asked gently.

"I hid from them on the train and got a freakin' earful of 'where were you we were worried you should tell us' and then the hat decides this year it's going to sing about me and then the saint headmaster finishes his great speech with in these dark times we need to stick together, the dark will win if we're not true to our words. I mean who the fuck is he kidding, him and his fake grandfatherly smile. How I fell for that god only knows I must have had some serious issues." Harry ranted until he slumped down taking deep breaths.

"That man is a fool and will be disposed of this year but first of all I have a wall missing and several windows I mean seriously what the bloody hell did you do I get angry but that had never happened." Voldemort exclaimed.

"I let my magic out." The 2 men's jaws dropped.

"Why are you not tired? You should be on the floor from magical exhaustion." Tom demanded and Harry shrugged.

"I've never been normal, come on we need to fix the wall and 'take out' Remus." The three of them fixed the wall and windows and Harry and Remus got a body from the dungeons, they apperated to Remus cottage and Sang Lys scanned the area for people.

"Right we need to gather all your sentimental belonging because we can replace everything else, you know I'm loaded. Plus we need to get you a Vilkas guise." Remus just nodded, he had given up arguing with the teen about money, he was just as determined as his father and godfather. In the cottage they packed up all photos and the rare/hand-written books, Sang Lys placed the body on the bed and torched the house with Remus' order medallion in there as he wouldn't need it. Sang Lys threw up his mark and message:

**_Your numbers are falling _**

**_I'm killing them off._**

**_You don't seem to care_**

**_You just scoff_**

**_Faking your kindness_**

**_Feigning you smile_**

**_It won't last long_**

**_I'll see you in a while._**

They disaperated away leaving the cottage flaming behind them, both masked figures walked through the manor to the room Remus had been given. Harry whistled in appreciation at the grand room and Remus nodded as he put away his things.

"Massive right?"

"Yes, but very nice,"

"According to Tom, it's small."

"Yeah, but there's something wrong with him," Harry pointed out,

"Thank you," Remus exclaimed, "I pointed this out yesterday and he just told him to be thankful and go read."

"That means he hasn't got anything intelligent or cutting to send back at you so he throws orders instead." Harry said with a grin, "Man is like a child sometimes, I don't know why people think he's terrifying."

"Because he is terrifying, your outlook on like is rather skewered Harry." Remus explained gently and Harry got a look of understanding on his face.

"That explains so much," He said in wonder, Remus shook his head and they headed back to the study.

"How did it go?" The Dark Lord asked them, he was sat back with a glass of firewhisky in his hand and he passed one to Remus. Harry thought the stuff was disgusting and took the offered Vodka, he had brought his own drink because the Dark Lord refused to venture out in to the muggle world.

"Easy enough, we torched it and sent my mark up with a delightful message." Sang Lys shrugged.

"The only thing we need to do now is get me a Vilkas guise." Remus explained.

"I was thinking black mask with silver outline and a black cloak with silver stitching." The assassin suggested and the older men nodded.

"So cub let's see the new look." Harry took of his cloak showing his tight clothes and dark colours, but it was the hair that drew attention, in the low light the green streaked fringe was practically glowing the same AK green as his eyes.

"Nice I bet you caused a stir." Remus snickered.

"Oh yes it was kinda funny." Harry laughed.

"What happened with the Slytherins?" Voldemort asked.

"Well I'm thanking my lucky starts I'm smart." Harry huffed, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I had to take off my glamour for a bit because if I wear it for too long it flickers and gets uncomfortable and I looked at Malfoy Jr and he figured it out with info from Lucius." Harry told him with a shrug.

"So who knows?"

"Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Bullstrode, but thanks to my genius they can't say anything to anyone even each other." Sang Lys grinned mischievously.

"What did you do?" The Dark Lord sighed.

"I found out that wanting to be played with and dominated is a Malfoy gene not just a Lucius thing, created a secrecy ward stopping them from speaking about me with anything to do with me being dark or Sang Lys etc. and threatened them to not treat me different openly."

"So it works then." Sang Lys nodded.

#Poison come beauty, it's time to leave# Harry let the snake wrap around his torso.

"Until next time fine sirs when I bring you information I bid thee good day." and Sang Lys disappeared in a swish of black cloak.

"Am I the only one marginally concerned about what happened today?" Remus asked Voldemort.

"No, I just pray that he can get away fast enough or he may wipe out Hogwarts unintentionally."

"True, am I the only one who is questioning his exit,"

"Yes you are." Remus shrugged.

"Ok then I bid thee farewell." And he swept from the room leaving behind an amused dark wizard.

**The new and improved chapter four, this one has much more done to it than the previous ones so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think,**

**Jess***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dark Repercussions:**_

_**A/N: Updated and for more info see the first chapter, I thought I should point out that this chapter has had a lot of changes including extra info and a completely new bit. Please enjoy,**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,**_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,**_

#Parseltongue#

_**Previous word count; 4008**_

_**Current word count; 5421**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Sneaking back in to school was too easy. Luckily for him the Gryffindor common room was empty when he arrived so he went straight up to dormitories without a worry, he changed under the safety of his cloak so he definitely wasn't seen. Harry stowed away his Sang Lys guise and locked it safely in his trunk with his invisibility cloak and the marauders map, he made sure to layer it in wards that would alert him if someone so much as brushed against the box in which it was hidden. Settling for sleep, he sighed thinking about the next day, he had no doubt that it was going to be a long day, but he would grin and bare it. Harry was awake and dressed by 7 the next morning, he woke Ron too, but left before the red head could engage him in conversation which would no doubt want him to hurt someone in the close vicinity, preferably Weasley himself, and Harry walked down to breakfast with Neville leaving Poison asleep in his bed. When Ron and Hermione finally arrived, both Neville and Harry had finished eating and Prof. McGonagall was handing out time tables.

"Why didn't you wait mate?" Ron asked grumpily

"Because I did want breakfast this morning and when I woke you it was 7:30 and I was hungry." Harry told him dryly. Neville rolled his eyes at Harry who shook his head looking at his timetable; he grinned.

"So Nev you up for giving Snape a heart attack?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh I think we can manage that." He replied mischievously.

"What have you got?" Hermione asked.

"Double potions followed by charms then transfiguration, you?"

"Same, but I can't believe you got in to potions. Did Dumbledore have a word with Snape to let you in?" She questioned in her usual tone of superiority, one that greatly grated on Harry's nerves, Harry gaped at her while Neville gave her a look of disbelief.

"No Hermione I didn't, I got an O thank you very much and so did Neville, thanks for the vote in confidence." Harry hissed when he had finally picked his jaw up, fuming he got up and stormed out the hall with Neville following shaking his head, he couldn't believe the nerve of the girl. The two boys walked up to the tower gathered there books and walked to the dungeons in silence.

"Harry I say we go all out." Neville whispered as they drew closer to the classroom.

"Ok your on, I'm working with you as I may end up hexing Hermione, I cannot believe she thought I would go to Dumbledore to get me in to potions" Harry exclaimed, Neville just patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically. The stopped outside of the classroom and Hermione approached.

"Harry I'm-" Harry cut her off.

"Don't talk to me Hermione I can't believe you, do you even know me?" She went to speak again, but Snape threw open the door and ushered them in, Harry had never been so happy to see the man in his life.

"This is NEWT potions and I will not take blunders and mistakes, if you are here you got an O in your OWL. Some of you I question that, but unfortunately it is the truth." Here he threw Harry and Neville pointed looks, the two Gryffindor's exchanges hidden smirks; people were in for a shock.

"We have a double period so you will be attempting the draught of living death" Snape told them easily holding the class silent, "You only have time for 2 attempts so just in case some of you decide to display how truly inept you are at potions I have laid out parchment and if you fail you will write a 2 ft. essay on where you went wrong. Well what are you waiting for, GO." Snape barked out in his usual snarky manor, Harry imagined whipping him in to submission again and grinned as he went got his ingredients.

"Right Nev, are we going for shocks or full blown heart attacks?" Harry muttered as they reached the cupboard together, Neville grinned.

"Full blown heart attack I think, they deserve it." The boys went back to their cauldrons and made a show off putting their books away.

"Potter, Longbottom what do you think you are doing?" Snape demanded as he swooped down on them, Harry was beginning a mental note of Snape's every move for the future.

"Well we were going to make the potion before you interrupted us." Neville said as he lit his fire, "Sir," He added like it was an afterthought and Harry shoved his fist in his mouth as he lit his own fire to stop himself making a sound.

"10 points for you insolence Longbottom and to make the potion you need the instructions."

"No I don't believe we do sir." Neville said defiantly.

"10 points for defiance and if you two think you're so brilliant fail this and you both will have a week's detention." With that he swept away snapping at the rest of the class who were staring at Neville wide-eyed. Harry and Neville worked silently throughout the potion never missing a step and completing it perfectly, they bottled it up in several phials with clear labels on them and placed one on Snape's desk with the rest going in their bags. They quickly cleaned their stations and spoke in low voices, they pointedly ignored the looks they were receiving and planned their actions in their next classes,

"If we keep it up it'll be fun, just picture Granger's face when we both wipe the floor with her easily." Harry whispered and Neville snickered obviously picturing it, neither of them noticed that Harry had called Hermione by her surname.

"This year is set to be much more eventful," Neville muttered and Harry smirked.

"You have no idea Nev," They were dismissed and they were the first out of the room finally giving in to the laughter they had been suppressing.

"We will have to do that more often, their faces." Neville gasped.

"Snape's face when you said he interrupted us was something I would pay to see again." Harry coughed out. They ate a quick lunch before heading to charms and Harry sat with Neville ignoring the looks thrown his way when he got the spells correct faster than Hermione who was glaring daggers at him, her look transferred on to Neville when the other lion got the spell seconds after Harry; like it was their fault. In transfiguration when Prof. McGonagall congratulated Harry on his O, Ron and Hermione were practically spitting with rage and jealousy, something both Harry and Neville found highly amusing, they were starting animagi and Harry already had his form (Black phoenix mistaken light animals because there in the phoenix family but there dark and violent.) but didn't mention it quite yet. At dinner Harry carried on ignoring his 'best friends' continuing to speak to Neville when Prof. McGonagall came over.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley you are needed in the Headmasters office straight after dinner please." She told them and Harry bit back a groan, he didn't want to be dealing with the Order of the Flaming Chickens tonight, he nodded though because it would be highly suspicious if he would have complained. Muttering a quick goodbye to Neville, Harry ran to the tower using his shortcuts to dump his bag and fish out his invisibility cloak so he could get to the second meeting, he stroked Poison and headed to the Headmasters office to do the tedious task of guessing the password.

"Lemon drop?" No luck.

"Acid pops." He didn't have time for this.

"Ice mice." Harry really hated the man behind the statue.

"Blood pops?" Apparently not, Harry continued this until he finally yelled,

"Oh I don't know Liquorish wand!" And the gargoyle leapt aside revealing the moving staircase, when the old fool was finally gone Harry was going to make sure the password was never a sweet again, Tom wanted to be the headmaster so he had hope. Fuming and mentally counting in his head, Harry hurried up and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Harry rearranged his face to a pleasant curiosity and pushed open the door, nodding politely to everyone in the room.

"Good evening Harry," Dumbledore greeted warmly, "Where are Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?" Harry shrugged and took a seat looking around he feigned interest.

"Where's Lupin?" Harry asked after he had looked around the room twice establishing Remus wasn't there.

"We will wait for- ah here they are." Dumbledore smiled as Weasley and Granger entered the room followed by McGonagall.

"Sorry headmaster, it's usually Harry that guesses the password." Ron said stiffly throwing Harry the evil eye as if it was his fault, Harry just rolled his eyes when the red head had turned away.

"Today we have some unfortunate news; we have found the remains of Emmeline Vance." Dumbledore said gravely causing gasps, Harry's eyes widened in anticipation about his art work, he wondered who had to go and find her, he had made sure it was preserved for them to see and his message was so kind.

"What do you mean remains Headmaster." Molly asked tentatively and many others were looking at him warily, Dumbledore sighed slowly and Harry focussed on the man waiting to hear about it.

"It was a horrific sight; she had been brutally raped and had multiple knife wounds. Her eye and heart were removed whilst she was alive and her ribs were scattered through the room. This was indeed the work of the assassin Sang Lys." Dumbledore explained sadly and Harry relished in the description of his work it was a pretty good one he thought. They didn't mention the blood splatter or the carvings he had given her, but he could forgive the minor details this once.

"How do we know it was Sang Lys?" Moody demanded gruffly and Harry was internally indignant, of course it was his work it was genius.

"Sang Lys left a message written in blood and signed it, it seems the assassin has established a mark." Dumbledore explained and Harry fought hard not to grin when Snape's right shoulder twitched, he decided to warm the mark alerting his toy that he was around because he felt particularly vindictive, he bit his tongue to stop his snickering when Snape's eyes widened slightly and he rolled his shoulder.

"What was the message and what is the mark." Dedalus Diggle piped in nervously.

"The mark is a blood red lily and the message was a poem, it read: Silent and deadly, I come in the night I'm taking out your forces and leaving and fright. I know you, you know me, the light aint so light Now darkness is free." Dumbledore told them all, whispers broke out at the poem and Harry bit back a grin, they were scared of him and now they knew his calling card, they would know what to watch out for and what to expect when they saw it.

"What does it mean Albus?" McGonagall asked the headmaster, she was paler than normal as was the rest of the group, it made Harry feel warm.

"I do not know, but we will work hard to find out exactly who this monster is and destroy him." He stated and there were fierce nods throughout the room, Harry mentally scoffed, he would get them before they got him.

"Headmaster, where is Remus?" Tonks asked softly, Harry noted the metamorph cared for the werewolf a great deal and he would have to speak with Remus about it, the aged Headmaster sighed.

"I'm afraid the assassin was at work again." He answered her and Harry set forward quickly.

"What, what happened now?" Harry demanded making himself sound worried, Dumbledore eyed Harry uneasily.

"We found Remus' cottage burned to the ground with the remains of his body left everything else destroyed, with the assassin's mark and another message."

"NO!" Harry and Tonks yelled in despair, Harry dragged his knees up to his chest and fake sobbed in to his hands, but he couldn't manage tears as he was trying not to laugh as he knew exactly where his uncle was, so there was only one thing for it. Gritting his teeth, Harry cast a strong stinging hex to his groin bringing instant tears to his eyes making them stream down his face.

"What was the message?" Tonks demanded through her tears, her hair was glowing a fiery red showing her anger and Harry knew that he wasn't faking it.

"Your numbers are falling, I'm killing them off, you don't seem to care, you just scoff, faking your kindness, feigning you smile, it won't last long, I'll see you in a while." Dumbledore recited calmly, Harry could see the old man was secretly pleased that Remus was dead, it made him sick that he could throw someone away like they were nothing, someone who had stuck by him through the first war and placed himself in so much danger under his order. The old man was a glory hunter.

"Why, why didn't you protect him?" Harry yelled letting the tears flow down his face for everyone to see, he was in a great deal of pain so it wasn't that difficult to keep them going. Dumbledore gave him a sad, and fake, look,

"Harry it was an unexpected hit I-." Harry didn't let him even bother with the useless excuses, even if Remus was alive Harry didn't want to hear the man pretended he cared and so he cut him off.

"Unexpected! We have wands! You could have warded or even fidilius'd his house, but no, the last member of my family lost to your bloody Order, all of them gone and I'm sick of it." He shouted at the man jumping to his feet in his rage, with that he turned and wrenched open the door and slammed it shut, snickering in his hand and thanking his lucky stars he didn't limp or wince when he left the room, Harry threw on his cloak and waited silently for the meeting to finish. When the door opened again signalling the end of the meeting, Harry slipped in and went to a dark corner of the office so he wouldn't be noticed, he was surprised to see Snape wasn't in the room and wondered why the potions master wasn't needed.

"Well, the good news is that we don't have to dirty our hands removing the wolf from our problem." Dumbledore said somewhat happily, Harry bit back a snarl.

"That's good, but I wonder sir if this will push him away?" Hermione queried.

"It shouldn't. Once he comes around and realises he has no one but you two he will be fine, plus the fake prophecy that both Potter and Riddle believe in is still on his mind and he knows that he must fight. When he dies it will be for the greater good and you both will be known for you outstanding devotion for the boy-who-lived. The prophecy was faked to rid ourselves of Voldemort with some worthy sacrifices, I had young Severus overhear it deliberately and I didn't remove Pettigrew when I discovered he was the spy because Voldemort had to go, now we have still got the boy, but we can use this to our advantage." Dumbledore explained. Harry was mad, scratch that he was fuming and his mind was slowly clouding over from rational to kill. His parents died because of Dumbledore's games, for the greater good; the man just signed his death twice over. Harry felt like he had been kicked in the stomach and his vision blurred, his parents, he had got past the Dark Lord killing them because it was war and the man was honest in his intentions, he had always said those who apposed him would be killed and Harry got that, it was the unwritten rules in a war; you knew you could be killed. He had turned his hatred towards Pettigrew because the rat had been a friend, he had the ones who had truly killed them because he had been trusted and he handed them over without a second thought. He had been the reason that his parents had been taken from him and he had been the one to fate him to the Dursley's loving care. Then he had discovered that Dumbledore had kept Sirius away from him, Dumbledore had been the one to make sure he had suffered along with Pettigrew even if none of them cast the curse. But this was something different, this was beyond what he could comprehend, Dumbledore created the target on their heads, Dumbledore had kept Pettigrew around to leak information to the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had oversaw everything leaving him with nothing and it was too much for him to understand. Their voices drifted back over and Harry tried to focus on them pushing his mental anguish to the back of his mind,

"Even with him knowing the fake prophecy, his reaction today shows he might not be that submissive anymore." Moody bit out.

"How has he been today?"

"In potions however much I want to I couldn't fault him, both him and Longbottom made a perfect draught of living death without instructions." Hermione ground out.

"In charms and transfiguration he was perfect again McGonagall even congratulated him on his perfect O." Ron spat.

"He even completed the spells first." Granger said angrily.

"I want to know where he got all this talent from, are you sure the magical bind you placed on him hasn't failed?" Ron questioned and Harry stumbled, it was like a physical blow to him, he needed to leave, he had to get out before it was too late.

"No of course it hasn't failed I put it on myself." Dumbledore snapped.

"Well we will have to dumb down his studies, bring him in to Quidditch things like that." Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I will see you both next week after the order meeting again but we will have to mix these meeting up or he will notice." Harry snuck out with Weasley and bolted back to the tower using as many passageways as he knew, he ripped through the portrait all and up to his dorm. Harry didn't realise he was crying when he fell in to the room, but Neville did and was alarmed to see his friend in such a state. Harry tripped over to his trunk and tugged out a small black box and he threw on tight navy jeans, a black shirt and his black basilisk books, he donned the invisibility cloak again and ran back out using the map. He was so out of it he didn't see or notice anyone, his breath was coming in short, harsh pants and he got to the second corridor as quickly as possible. He didn't even bother with stairs when he opened the chamber, he just jumped and closed the sink as he rushed down the pipe, and as soon as he was on his feet he was opening his box and throwing on his guise. Harry portkey'd away when his mask was in place and when he landed in the study it was apparent to Remus and Tom that there was something wrong with the teen, he was stiff as a board and his hand were shaking.

"Harry cub, what's wrong," Remus asked him worriedly, that seemed to be it for the teen because he choked out a sob and just collapsed. Remus was at his side in an instant as was Tom, but Harry barely noticed them as he gripped his head crying for everything he had lost, everything that had been stolen from him because of a meddling old man.

"Harry, what is it?"

"He took them from me," Harry got out, "He took everything from me," the adults exchanged worried glances,

"Have you come from an Order meeting?" Tom asked calmly and Harry nodded,

"He set them up, he used them for his won goals to rule. They were simply worthy sacrifices for the Greater Good." Remus has a very bad feeling about this, he didn't want to believe it, but he asked anyway.

"Who?"

"My mum and dad, he created the prophecy to destroy Tom and he had it overheard on purpose, he knew they were going to be killed and he planned it. He knew the rat was the spy, but he didn't do anything because he had already planned everything." There was a double intake of breath,

"He what?"

"Everything was set up by him, the prophecy, the leak, Sirius, the Dursley's, school, everything." Harry's voice had calmed slightly, but his mind was flashing with memories, everything that had happened to him was running in his mind and it was then the rage came. Dumbledore had taken everything from him, Dumbledore had ruined the beginning of his life because he was seeking power, Dumbledore planned his game so it would pan out exactly how he wanted, but Harry wasn't playing anymore. He would crush them, he would destroy everything they held dear until they all had nothing; he would win. He had stiffened up alarmingly and Remus was more than a little wary, the Dark Lord knew exactly what was going to happen as he felt the growing rage through their link and he wisely backed away motioning for Remus to do the same. Just in time because Harry's magic came out in his anger and he gracefully got to his feet, cold rage was rolling off of him and his eyes which were usually a vivid AK green were now a flat black.

"I'll kill them," He said in a icy hiss, "I'll kill them all," he vanished in a swarm of magic. He appeared in Privet Drive, Sang Lys took out his wand and proceeded to blow up all the cars brining people out screaming, where he just sliced them down with a flick of his wand. 7 aurors appeared making Sang Lys laugh manically; he engaged them in a fierce dual taking out 4 and injuring the others. He ripped through the street destroying everything in his wake and he paid extra attention to number 4, he made the house catch fire and grinned when the whales and the horse ran out yelling. He brought his wand down in a slashing motion and laughed when Vernon was split down the middle and he was forcefully turned inside out, Petunia screamed for her husband and Dudley was crying. He turned to his beloved cousin next and he used the imperious curse to make him beat himself to death while Petunia screamed herself hoard, laughing loudly and twirling in the centre of the flames, Sang Lys brought her attention to him and he gave a cheerful wave,.

"YOU MONSTER," She shrieked and he laughed again.

"I know, and you helped create me." He told her skipping over, she scurried back Sang Lys smirked, he took off his mask and faced her, she paled and began stuttering.

"Y-y-you!"

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia," Harry told her with a twisted smile, he flicked his hand as her intestines were ripped from her body, he relished as she screamed and screamed and began choking on her own blood. Sang Lys waved and ran off sending more fire curses to make sure everything was truly on the ground, he threw his mark in the air with a glowing red message underneath:

_**Closer and closer **_

_**But I'm still outta reach**_

_**I came and I went**_

_**And yet you don't teach**_

_**The boys not so hidden**_

_**I found his family you see**_

_**So much for protection**_

_**You'll never stop me.**_

With one last manic grin Sang Lys apperated away landing in the centre of London, he caused 4 explosions and went about cursing and spraying blood covering himself in it, he didn't care that his hair was soaked or his cloak was sodden; he needed to hurt. He bounced around enjoying the screaming and the chaos, he stopped in front of the London eye and he threw up his second mark and message:

_**I've come out to play**_

_**You've angered me**_

_**They disrupted my fun**_

_**I had to leave you see**_

_**Now the blood will spill**_

_**People will die**_

_**You'll know it's me**_

_**Just look in the sky. **_

Disapperating to Godrics Hollow, Sang Lys threw out curse after curse, destroying the peaceful village that he used to call home before Dumbledore destroyed him, he sliced through many witches and wizards releasing all of his anger and sorrow that had built up. Some order members arrived and Sang Lys blasted through them like they were insects. He sent up a 3rd mark and message directly above the graveyard of his parents as a reminder for Dumbledore:

_**You take out your own,**_

_**When they don't play your game**_

_**Now I'm helping**_

_**It's just the same**_

_**Your lies are twisted**_

_**Your reasons are fake**_

_**You betrayed your own**_

_**Now a monster is awake**_

Dumbledore had created what he was today, so Dumbledore would pay Harry thought viciously, Sang Lys waved cheerfully as aurors appeared just as he disaperated. He chose his final place and landed in Hogsmead, ripping through the town eagerly letting the screams run through him making him feel alive. Sang Lys ploughed through the people streaming on the street getting sprayed in blood and loving every minute of it and he was grinning wildly as the order turned up. Throwing a blasting hex at Moody, cutting curse at Shacklebolt and AK'ing Podmore, Sang Lys threw up his final mark and message:

_**Death at your doorstep**_

_**I'm closing in**_

_**Your betrayal caused this**_

_**Dark will win**_

_**You should have kept to the truth**_

_**But you didn't you lied**_

_**Secrets are spilling **_

_**You better hide. **_

Grabbing two unconscious witches Sang Lys apperated to Riddle manor just as Dumbledore arrived at the scene. He dragged the woman to the dungeons shackling them to the wall and taking there wands, he walked back up to the study and whatever conversation they were having before was silenced when he walked in. He was a sight stood in the doorway, there was blood running from him freely and his eyes were still extremely dark, there was a twisted smile on his face which wasn't in the slight bit reassuring either.

"What on earth happened to you?" Remus asked.

"Check the paper tomorrow and you will see, I vented my anger." Sang Lys sighed happily.

"Do you feel better now?" Tom asked him,

"Yes, I feel refreshed. I won't be ok until Dumbledore and his pricks are being tortured under my wand, I look forward to the day I break them." Harry said tilting his head slightly, he took of his mask and wiped the blood of which was running down his face.

"What else did you find out in this meeting?" Remus asked carefully, he didn't know what he would do if there was anything more that night, he had already ripped though many dummies with his wand and his bare hands. Fury had coursed through him like never before, it was one thing to hear that the old man had set up Sirius, but to find out he had planned everything, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, it was beyond unforgivable and Remus was counting down the days until Dumbledore would be a broken old man. He had also saw first hand what happened when the Dark Lord got angry, the man completely lost his temper and more then a few things exploded in his rage, Remus was amazed and terrified as he saw the raging magic whip around the man and tear through anything it came in to contact with. He was brought out his musings by Harry's ice cold laugh, it was down right chilling and his eyes flared back to their AK green,

"Dumbledore spoke about another of his bright ideas," Harry told them, he was smiling, but there was nothing pleasant about the expression. "And I discovered that he thought it a good idea to place a magical bind on me."

"He. Did. What." Tom hissed fuming, his eyes were glowing they rubies in the low light and his magic was beginning to flare around him.

"Oh yes,"

"He could have killed you, he could still kill you." Remus snarled furiously, his eyes were shining amber as the wolf came forward.

"It has to be removed as soon as possible." Tom got out with difficulty, "The old man has gone further than even I thought he would,"

"He, I haven't even got any words for him." Remus shook his head, he was clenching and unclenching his fists in a bid to control his rage.

"Are you going to be able to go back to the school without killing the old fool?" Tom questioned and Harry nodded,

"I'm alright now, it just came at a shock."

"I second that."

"On a more cheerful note Moony, you're officially dead." Harry mentioned.

"Oh the joy," Remus called sarcastically.

"Well my acting skills were something else." Harry laughed falling back to himself, he hadn't forgotten what Dumbledore had done, but he was unable to do anything until they had everything else in order, until that point he wasn't going to dwell on something he had already lost.

"Throwing on the waterworks for this old wolf did you." Remus snickered and Harry winced.

"If only it was that easy."

"Wasn't it? Usually your acting skills are amazing." The Dark Lord complimented and Harry looked at them in despair.

"I couldn't bring the tears but I knew I must, th-there was -no other way."

"What did you do?"

"I was for a good cause I needed the tears and I tried every trick I knew."

"What! What did you do?" Remus asked frantically. Harry looked down closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Strong stinging hex to the groin," He whispered falling to the floor dramatically; both men winced looking at him as if he had grown second head and third arm.

"Are you mad?" Voldemort questioned in disbelief, Harry shook his head slowly grimacing.

"Cub," Remus began slowly sounding as if he was in pain. "Stinging hex mild or strong to that area should NEVER happen especially self-giving." He put a lot of emphasis on the 'never'.

"I know, but it brought the necessary tears and I managed to walk out without wincing or limping. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make for the needed situation," Harry said solemnly, "Anyway what's between you and a lovely metamorph by the name of Tonks then Moony?" Remus went pale.

"Shit, Tonks." The wolf cursed.

"What about her?" Voldemort asked.

"She's like my little sister, I was he rock when Sirius went, she hates Dumbledore and the Order with a burning passion and was only there because of me, I don't know what she will do now, she's kinda unstable." He explained rubbing his face.

"Unstable?" Tom repeated,

"Yeah, the Black blood didn't miss her out."

"Wonderful, another Bella on our hands." Tom drawled pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry couldn't help snicker at that, Bella may be Tom's favourite, but everyone knew she was insane.

"She's teaching this year, but I like her and I don't want Dumbledore deciding she's also expendable, right let me sort it." Harry muttered walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" Tom called after the retreating figure.

"To release my pent up frustrations, shower and go back to school." Was the shouted reply he gave and they exchanged looks.

"Torture some people who got in the way then."

"Pretty much, back to planning raids?"

"I suppose, one would think that there wouldn't be so much paper work to do but no that's all I seem to get." The Dark Lord sighed as he and Vilkas went back to the sheets of parchment they were working over.

"He will be ok, won't he?" Remus asked Tom after a few minutes, the Dark Lord didn't answer immediately,

"I think as long as he has something to work towards them he will be fine," He said eventually, "However, he's going to have many triggers and we have to hope that they don't occur at the school."

"Praying to Merlin then?"

"Pretty much,"

"Wonderful," Remus sighed,

"Dumbledore does that," Tom pointed out, and Remus nodded; the old man would pay for his crimes.

**So this is the new chapter 5 and I hope people like the changes,**

**Jess***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dark Repercussions:**_

_**A/N: Updated and this one, like chapter 5, has much more apparent changes in it, I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,**_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,**_

#Parseltongue#

_**Previous word count; 3751**_

_**Current word count; 7017**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Down in the dungeons Harry was trying out some new methods of torture. He had chained one woman to the floor naked and woke her up, Sang Lys pulled out a bottle filled with a clear liquid and smiled down at her when she began to struggle and cry out.

"This is a bottle of muggle acid; it burns through pretty much anything." He said happily and laughed when she went white with fear. Spilling drops on her bare flesh, Sang Lys grinned in to her screams, he poured some in her open mouth and watched fascinated as it burnt through her tongue and the back of her throat causing her to spit out her own tongue and blood. It was amazing how fast it actually worked and he made a mental note to have the twins run some experiments with it, he was sure they would have a lot of fun with the stuff. Sang Lys carved in to the coughing, spitting, screaming witch opening up her flesh with glee. Using a _Reducto,_ Sang Lye broke the witch's legs, arms and ribs, then with _Diffindo_ he cut off her limbs, unfortunately she finally died of blood loss and Harry sighed. Waking up the second witch he laughed when she screamed at the sight of her friend, she was crying and begging him and Sang Lys relished in it, he loved it when the needed begged him, it drove him to a need. He waved his wand and she fell to the ground, she scrambled back from him all the while begging and pleading, Sang Lys stalked over removing his cloak as he went.

"Come on pretty," He cooed softly, she whimpered and backed herself in to the corner; wrong move. He dragged her away kicking and screaming, Sang Lys grinned viciously and straddled her easily pinning her wrists above her head.

"Please don't do this," She cried and the assassin smirked,

"That's right, beg for me." He said and she wailed, Sang Lys ripped her robes away and ran his tongue up the exposed flesh.

"Come on pretty beg for me." He squeezed her left nipped harshly making her cry out and plead with him, he let his head fall back in pleasure. Sang Lys licked and bit all the way up her neck and forced his tongue in to her mouth, she tried to stop him by biting him, but he loved the sharp pain and groaned.

"I'm going to make you scream," He whispered in her ear, his voice was like a soft caress before he took her harshly ripping in to her mercilessly making her scream out in pleasure/pain. Sang Lys continued to pound into her after she hit her peak, when he was finished he pulled out and cleaned himself up. She curled up in to a ball crying, but he couldn't have that, he wanted to see his work to he yanked her up and stuck her against the wall where he could see the cuts and cruises from the brutal rape. He took out his knife and carved 'Whore' in to her arm and sealed the wound so it would scar, when he was satisfied he smirked and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"You make lovely screams," He told her, "I think you will make a perfect whore." He laughed at the look of despair in her eyes, and with one last forced kiss Sang Lys left sealing the door shut to only his magic. Walking up to one of the many bathrooms, Harry called an elf and ordered his clothes to be ready in 20 minutes so he could leave on time, he hopped in the shower washing out the blood in his hair and of his body having a relaxing soak. By the time he got out his clothes, cloak and mask were laid out in mint condition and Harry grinned. Getting changed fast, Sang Lys made his way back to the study,

"Feeling better now?" Tom asked without looking up from his papers.

"Much, your elves are really good by the way and I cannot wait for the paper tomorrow." Harry replied happily.

"Did you do anything to Snape tonight?" Remus asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, he wasn't in the meeting so I doubt he knows." Harry told him, "But, I think I must visit him and make sure his lesson is still drummed in. I can't have a disobedient toy now can I? Imagine if I were to give him away and he was insolent."

"That would be truly awful," Tom drawled amused.

"I wouldn't mind teaching him a few things." Remus stated with a predatory look in his eyes, Harry smirked.

"I'll remember that Uncle Moony." He said and Remus grinned showing too many teeth, Harry laughed,

"You've been corrupted already," He said, "I blame Tom,"

"I am a perfectly normal, upstanding citizen I'll have you know." The Dark Lord told them seriously, Harry and Remus both looked at him incredulously before cracking up. Harry laughed until tears ran down his face and he bent over clutching his sides,

"I can't breathe," Remus gasped practically rolling,

"Oh Merlin," Harry choked, "That is almost as funny as the time when Nagini-,"

"Ok we don't need to mention that." Tom interrupted quickly, he was blushing fiercely and Harry had another round of laughter.

"What was said?" Remus said in interest, if it got the Dark Lord blushing them he wanted to know, Harry turned to his uncle with a sly grin and Tom shot him a look with no small amount of begging in it.

"Sorry Tom, but the pack has no secrets." Harry said in dismay and he looked down as if he was upset, he soon looked up with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Nagini still likes to call me Youngling," He cut his uncle's snort of laughter off with a light glare and Tom was looking anywhere but at him, Harry smirked. "Tom thought it was hilarious,"

"I kinda is," Remus pointed out and Harry kicked him,

"I told you,"

"Shut it Tom-ling," Harry said and the man's face flamed, Remus looked at him and Harry grinned.

"Nagini believes that the terrifying, great and powerful Dark Lord over there is still and I quote you on this 'Her little Tom-ling'." Harry told him, Remus didn't seem to be able to comprehend that at all because his expression was completely blank.

"Her little Tom-ling," He repeated and when Harry nodded he looked at the Dark Lord who was practically glowing by now, and then the marauder lost it. Harry couldn't help but join him and Tom threw him a look of death.

"I hate you," He stated and Harry nodded,

"I know," he got out. Said snake slithered over from the fire and up her masters shoulders hissing her greeting, Harry had to bite his fist when she actually called him Tom-ling and he received a stinging hex to the head.

#Who is the new person Master?# She asked him looking at Remus.

#It's a member of the assassin's team and his uncle,# he informed her, she slide down and up on to Remus who didn't seem to know what to do with the massive snake who was making herself at home on him.

#Master didn't tell me he had gotten a puppy,# Harry violently choked on his drink and it sprayed out of his nose, he looked at the snake not quite believing his ears as Tom laughed.

#Excuse me?# He asked as she began cooing over Remus, not that the man could understand.

#Such a pretty puppy, Nagini will look after you# She hissed petting him with her tail, Harry couldn't handle that and broke, Tom was already in fits and Harry decided that Nagini was better than anything if you wanted a laugh.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what she said?" Remus sighed looking at the to wizards who were practically helpless with laughter.

"Pretty puppy," Tom repeated before cracking up again, Remus balked and looked at the snake in horror.

"Please no,"

"Nagini will look after you," Harry added trying and failing to stop his laughter, Remus blushed and groaned.

"I think we should agree that this should remain in this room." The werewolf said,

"I am making no promises," Harry and Tom said together,

"Fine, the marauder in me will be prepared."

"You're snake is brilliant Tom, I can't wait until Poison develops more." Harry's said leaning back and cleaning up where his drink was sprayed.

"She has been with me since my school days, she has a rather _unique_ outlook on the world."

"I'll say," Remus scoffed and Harry grinned, he got up and placed his mask back on his face.

"Do you think it will be possible for me to borrow 3 of the aurors you have locked up?" Harry asked Tom,

"Why?"

"Well I may have killed my family and I don't want Dumbledore knowing about it yet, I want him to think his blood wards kept them safe."

"Yes, there is the edited Polyjuice potion in stock within the labs, it lasts a week."

"I thank you," He went to leave, but remembered something, "Oh don't touch the cell being used, it's part of my torture. Now unfortunately I have to leave, I'll mirror you about my plan on Tonks and mirror me when you're calling a meeting."

"Ok and I'll keep you informed with Vilkas' training."

"Training?"

"I decided as you wanted him to be safe I would train him to the highest standard in all magics and you can work on the arts and weapons."

"Ok sounds good and if I'm not here for the rest of the week I will be here at the soonest available time so you can remove the magical bind." Voldemort nodded.

"Bye cub."

"See ya!" And the assassin was gone. He ran down to the dungeons and imperio's the first three aurors he came across and he grinned when all three of them gained the usual glazed look in their eyes, he led them up to the lab where he grabbed the entire stock and made a note to replace it when he had the time. He took the prisoners back to Little Whinging and noted that there were ministry employees doing clean up at the end of the street, he bolted to Number 4 under disillusion and hacked handfuls of hair from each of the Dursley's bodies. He quickly repaired the house as it was only charred in a few places and vanished their bodies, he fed each one of his prisoners a phial with a hair in and watched at they morphed in to his relatives. He cleared traced of magic from the house and made them go in and in to the window as if they were in fear, he waited until the aurors, he noticed how it was Kingsley directed to them.

"Did you see what happened?" He asked them in his usual calm voice,

"One of your people came and destroyed everything," 'Petunia' answered shrilly,

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, no thanks to you freaks." 'Vernon' growled, "I always said taking that boy in would be the worse thing we would ever do."

"That wards kept you safe." Kingsley told them ignoring the previous comment, "There's nothing to be done now,"

"What if he comes back?"

"Did anything happen to your house?"

"No, it seemed to bounce away,"

"The wards keep you safe, if he comes back then you will be perfectly safe in this house." He stated,

"I have a job, I earn my living and I want to take my wife on holiday. I won't have you people telling me where I can and can't go." 'Vernon' raged,

"You are quite able to go about your daily life Mr Dursley and you can take a vacation if you wish, I doubt the Assassin realises there were any survivors." Harry smirked from where he was stood, he could get rid of the fake Durselys with Dumbledore believing them to be ok; it was perfect. When he was sure the street was clear, he ordered the fakes not to leave the house until he came back and he slipped out heading back to school. In Hogwarts, Harry went straight to the Room of Requirement because he had no intentions of going back to the tower that night. Walking past the wall 3 times he thought about a room to sleep in and as predicted a door appeared for him, he mentally thanked the castle for being so damn awesome and pushed the door open. Stepping in, Harry was impressed, there was a large dark wood king sized bed and the rooms décor was cool blues and greens. Closing his eyes and concentrating, his uniform and a set of pyjamas appeared, grinning he changed and settled down to sleep and he slept soundly that night having dreams of the reactions tomorrow. Before he left the room in the morning, Harry made sure his glamour was up and secure, changing it slightly to give him a paler tired look. Harry checked the map on the way back to the tower and was relieved to see Ron and Hermione were still asleep making it easy for Harry to dash upstairs and stow away his Sang Lys gear.

#Poison where are you?# Harry hissed quietly, careful not to wake anyone.

#Here master I made sure I was not seen.#

#Good precious I'll get some chicken to eat.#

#Thank you master.#

"Dobby," Harry called quietly.

"Dobby was called Harry Potter sir,"

"Can you bring me a bowl of raw chicken please?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir anything for you." The small elf popped away, reappearing quickly with a small bowl of chicken.

"Thanks Dobby, I really appreciate it." And the elf disappeared with a loud crack causing Neville to wake with a start.

"What, who, where." He squeaked whirling around wildly then tumbling out of his bed making Harry burst out in giggles.

"Nev are you ok," Harry gasped between giggles.

"Ugh ow I don't like waking up this way. What was that?" The fallen boy groaned.

"That was Dobby leaving he brought me a bowl of chicken." Harry explained.

"Why on earth would you want chicken at 6:30 in the morning Har?"

"I-uh. Umm can you keep a secret?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not. #Poison come.# Harry held his arms up as the great snake slithered up winding around his torso settling in her place. Harry walked over to Neville slowly showing the large beautiful snake.

"Wow Harry she's gorgeous." Neville breathed. Harry grinned.

"Thanks."

"Can I touch her?" Nev asked uncertainly.

#Neville is safe ok you can show yourself to him and only him in school at the moment ok.#

#Ok Master I will go to him and note his scent.#

"She's going to make a note of your scent ok so just hold still." Neville nodded. Poison slid down Harry's arm and on to the other boy winding herself around him in the same style she did on her master.

#I like him.# She hissed happily sliding back down back to Harry's bed and curling up in the charmed warm sheets, Harry placed the bowl of chicken next to her warning her not to get used to being fed chicken.

"She likes you." Harry said causing Neville to beam happily. His expression changed and he looked at Harry in concern which put Harry on edge,

"Are you ok?" He asked and Harry blinked.

"I'm fine, why?" Neville shifted slightly before gaining composure,

"Well I saw you yesterday, you seemed pretty upset about something, actually you looked completely out of it, and I was worried, you usually don't let things get that bad." He explained and Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't realised he had been that bad.

"Oh that, I just found something out and it was a shock is all." Harry told him and Neville frowned for a second before he nodded.

"Well as long as you're alright."

"I'm fine now, thanks though." Harry shot him a grateful smile knowing that Neville wouldn't say anything. The two teens made their way to an early breakfast, planning what they would do in lessons when Ron and Hermione rushed over.

"Harry where have you been, we've been so worried." Hermione said. Harry brought up his sad demeanour and thought about the pain of the stinging hex making his eyes water.

"I needed to be alone, I went to the RoR and I must of fallen asleep I'm sorry." Harry muttered despairingly lowering his head so they wouldn't see his smirk.

"Oh Harry! Don't worry we know this must be so hard but were her for you."

"Yeah mate." Ron put in.

"Thanks guys just give me a bit of time; I'll let you know if I'm going off somewhere next time." They both nodded, as they started eating their breakfast the owls swooped in bringing the mail and paper. A sudden hush broke out on the hall as students and teachers alike caught sight of the glaring headline:

_**Assassin Sang Lys leaves ministry in a mess!**_

Underneath was a picture of a haunting lily shining in the night sky above a glowing written message.

_**Last night the notorious cloaked assassin, Sang Lys, went on a mass killing spree muggle and magical with aurors not even getting a hit on him. After creating a name for himself by taking out some of the ministries top Employees and becoming famous from using brutal torture, the feared man ripped through central London, Little Whinging Surry, Godrics Hollow and Hogsmead killing close to a hundred and injuring 45. Many are now in fear of The Assassin as he has created devastation, but the aurors, who we look at to protect us didn't even cause him a scratch of damage, people are wondering if they will be safe if the law enforcement cannot stop him. After he made his presents known by causing explosions and striking down civilians, he threw his very own mark and terrifying messing in to the air for all to see. There seems to be a personal message though as he wrote 'The boys not safe, I found his family you see.' in the rumored area of where the boy-who-lived resides and then he hit Godrics Hollow, where Lily and James Potter tragically lost their lives in the attack by He-who-must-not-be-named, throwing a mark and message directly above their gravestones stating; 'Now a monster is free'. What happens now? Is there someone else out to get our hero? How will Mr. Potter react to The Assassin's work? What will he think about the message about his parent's graves? With rumours that Sang Lys has joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names all we can do now is hope the assassin will be caught and brought to justice before anyone else gets hurt.**_

_**P.3. For the full messages left by Sang Lys.**_

_**P.4. On the deaths of James and Lily Potter.**_

_**P.5. Who has be taken out by the assassin and the methods used.**_

"This is sick." Hermione whispered horrified amongst the shouts and exclaims throughout the great hall, all of the teachers were looking grave minus Snape who looked pale and Tonks who looked as if she couldn't care less.

"Who could be such a monster?" Ron demanded and had mutterings or agreement. Harry noticed Neville kept quiet.

"What about your family and your parent's grave' Harry, doesn't it sicken you?" Harry shook his head.

"There are no words for people like that in the world."

"It's vile, I feel sorry for you mate." Ron said in a would be sympathetic voice.

"What does he mean in the message he left above my parents graves?" Harry asked worriedly, he noticed Ron and Hermione exchanged quick uneasy glance before covering it up.

"I dunno mate who knows what a sicko like that means." Ron said quickly.

"It's obvious he's trying to mess with your mind Harry." Hermione stated Harry just nodded.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall called coming over, she was clutching a paper in her hand, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yes Professor?"

"The Headmaster would like to see you."

"Ok," He finished his breakfast and left the great hall, he had a feeling he knew what this was going to be about and he mentally smirked. He had another round of guessing the password and rode the staircase up to Dumbledore's office, he entered looking nervous and worried and Dumbledore gave him a reassuring, grandfatherly smile.

"Good morning Harry, I'm sorry to take you from your breakfast, but I feel as if this couldn't wait." He said and Harry nodded.

"Its fine headmaster, is this about Sang Lys?"

"Yes, as I'm sure you read the paper this morning and I wanted to reassure you that your family is fine, if a little shaken about the ordeal." Harry released a huge, and very fake, sigh of relief and made a point of slumping in his chair as if a weight had been taken from him.

"Thank Merlin for that," He said gratefully, "I didn't know if they would be ok or not, I mean I know we don't get on that well, but I would never wish them dead." Harry said and mentally added he would just kill them instead of wishing it. Dumbledore seemed pleased with that answer because his eyes were twinkling brightly and he smiled slightly,

"Yes, it seems the wards I placed around the house when you were young protected them and now I am sure you realise the importance of you returning there."

"Of course Professor," He said surely,

"I do have a touch of bad news however," Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him warily again, "I'm afraid to say Aribella didn't survive." Harry blinked at that, he hadn't realised he had killed Figg, but it was a welcome advantage because now he didn't have a worry about No. 4 being watched all the time. He made his eyes widen in horror and his head dropped in dismay, Dumbledore sighed sadly,

"Yes, it is devastating and it just shows the true nature of the Dark more then ever,"

"I don't know what to say headmaster," Harry murmured quietly,

"It is ok my boy, it is understandable and I have no doubt it has come as a shock to you."

"Why would he do this?"

"No one except he knows the answer to that question Harry," Dumbledore said gravely, "Now I believe you have lessons to be getting to,"

"Good morning Headmaster." Harry left the office and grinned, he happily skipped down the stairs and made his way to transfiguration masking his face in to a troubled expression for his spies; fools. He spent the day acting as if he had lost a puppy and it was beginning to grate on his nerves, Harry was happy to vanish in to his bed that night and he felt his locket warm up signally Tom was calling him.

"Good evening Tom-ling," Harry greeted cheerfully, he thanked his stars that Tom couldn't curse him through the mirror, Remus wasn't so lucky and Harry heard the pained yelp when he was hit with an overpowered stinging hex for laughing.

"Don't be mean to the puppy," Harry chided and grinned when Remus appeared in the picture glaring at him.

"You made the paper," Tom said choosing to move in from the name calling, Harry pouted for a second before grinning when the Dark Lord held up the paper.

"It is a rather flattering article, is it not?"

"Brilliant show cub,"

"I do try,"

"Speculation will start now and it will be easier for them to scare." Tom commented, "I'll send some of the lower ranks out on a raid."

"Perfect, I'm going to try and keep my temper for the rest of the week and I look forward to seeing the raid results."

"What did the old fool have to say?" Tom asked him,

"Not a lot, just saying that my family survived and that Figg was killed."

"That makes things easier for you, without her watching then I doubt they will replace her because you're not there." Remus said and Harry nodded.

"Happy accident me thinks,"

"I'm going to the library, don't forget Tonks," Remus told him and vanished from view.

"Him and his books," Harry rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with appreciating a book." Tom stated and Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, but both of you would easily forget to eat and drink given the opportunity and sometime I think I might need to remind you that books are not people."

"Go to bed." Tom cut off the mirror and Harry laughed at that, he tucked the locket away and curled up snickering, the Dark Lord could be so petulant when he wanted to be.

* * *

The rest of week flew by with Harry and Neville blowing teachers away with their 'new found talent'. Harry kept in daily contact with Tom and Remus and Tom sent the DE's out like he said he would, they had made the papers and people were speculating about the two attacks, they were wondering if there was any link between the two and Harry found it all very amusing. He hadn't managed to make any leeway with Tonks however, Harry was quickly becoming frustrated at the lack of ideas he was coming with and in result he was finding it increasingly difficult to put up with his shadows. He had vanished in to the RoR to stop himself killing them after one particularly gruelling day and he prayed to Merlin that he would gain some patience. The order meetings were plain after the attack had died down with nothing interesting being discussed in the private meetings. Voldemort didn't call another meeting until half way through Harry's fourth week at school and he still hadn't made any gain with Tonks, he was at a loss, but now he had to shake off his 'friends'.

"Guys I'm going out for a bit just want some peace." Harry said quietly.

"Ok Harry we understand." Granger replied gently. Harry went up to the dorms gathering his invisibility cloak map and the shrunken box that held his assassins attire, he put on tight black jeans, black muscle long sleeve tee with black leather fingerless gloves and his basilisk boots tossing on his school cloak over the top and gathering Poison. On his way out Ron and Hermione threw him pitying looks that angered him to no end. Quickly disappearing underneath the cloak, Harry found the first clear way to the second floor and dashed off. Removing his glamour and changing in the chamber, he placed his school cloak, map and invisibility in his Sang Lys box before shrinking it down again and apperating away. Gliding up to the meeting room, Sang Lys threw open the doors making the crowd part for him as they regarded him with no small amount of fear and he relished in their heads bowed submissively, 'Master Sang Lys' was murmured through the room as he took his place next to the Dark Lord.

"Now we are all in attendance." Voldemort threw Sang Lys a pointed look, but he merely smirked and raised one shoulder in an unconcerned manner, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"After the great work of our assassin I think it's time we hit Diagon Alley confirming he is with us." This statement was met with cheers and claps from the DE's.

"You will be called on the day of the hit and the direct plans will be handed out before we leave." Voldemort told them, he began to order them in to different units under the control of different members of the Elite. It still impressed Sang Lys that the Dark Lord could work with such a large crowd so easily, he worked and ordered them in a way that made it look effortless, but Harry knew that to be different. He watched Tom sort through the quickly and hand out orders to the elite members who took control when they had been told what was expected, the only one who wasn't give a group was Bella and she seemed pretty put out about that fact.

"You have your units now go, elite stay." The elite stepped forward removing there masks as the lower circles left.

"Nott, Dolohov?"

"Nothing my Lord," Dolohov muttered,

"I have managed to place the Imperius on the minister's assistant Percy Weasley my Lord." Voldemort's eyes lit up and Sang Lys clapped happily.

"Well done Nott I am most impressed." The Dark Lord said softly, his eyes were glowing with the possibilities and he turned to the assassin.

"Sang Lys?"

"This is most impressive Nott, I do believe you deserve a reward."

"Thank you my lord, Master Sang Lys I am most honoured I have impressed you both." The man said humbly and Sang Lys could see he meant it, the elite especially were unbelievably dedicated to the Dark Order.

"Sang Lys do you have any ideas we can award for this achievement." Voldemort asked smirking and the Assassin grinned.

"Why I believe I do." Sang Lys strode from the room and to the dungeons where his whore was, burning the corpse of the other he prowled over to the cowering figure dragging her across the floor by her hair.

"Walk now." He demanded pulling her up to her feet, tugging her down the corridor. Throwing her against a wall suddenly, Sang Lys forced his tongue in her mouths and she screamed pulling back he grinned slapping her hard across her face.

"Now pretty girl you should be happy that your being upgraded from common whore to a gift to a very good death eater." He told her and if anything she looked more terrified. Yanking hard on her hair again, he caused her to fall back to the ground and, ignoring her cries and pleas, Sang Lys continued to drag the witch to the meeting room dumping her at Nott Sr's feet.

"There we go, she's all yours do what you wish, she was one of my personal whores so do use it well." Sang Lys said showing the carving before he made his way back to his place.

"Thank you Master," Nott cried bowing to Sang Lys.

"Bella," Tom caught her attention and she looked up reluctantly, the only female elite member was previously looking down at the floor with a definite air of sadness around her.

"Yes My Lord," She even sounded depressed.

"I want you to plan the raid on Diagon alley basing it on my plans I have already made." Voldemort instructed and Bellatrix eyes lit up.

"It would be an honour my Lord." She replied happily easily switching back to her usual self now she knew she had a more important job to attend to, Tom obviously noticed because he smiled ever so slightly at her response and Harry shook his head. Sang Lys stepped forward and walked down towards her, she lowered her head slightly to show submission, but not too much so she looked weak; he did like Bella.

"She is one of your best fighters?" Sang Lys asked as he completed his regular circling.

"She is, plus the most loyal I do believe." Voldemort stated Bella preened at the compliments.

"I wonder if you could do me a favour dear Bella?" Sang Lys questioned stopping in front of the only female death eater.

"What do you require Master Sang Lys?" She asked,

"I will be bringing another and she will need training to be able to be on my team, she will be masked and her name will be Espia. I want her trained to the best of your ability when I bring her here."

"It would be my pleasure Master Sang Lys."

"Good." That would save him having to make multiple trips if he got Tonks onside, if he eventually came up with a plan it shouldn't be to difficult, especially going on what Remus said about her.

"Lucius, Severus, anything new?" The Dark Lord inquired.

"No my Lord, Fudge is as ignorant as ever to my bribery, but has yet to pass the new werewolf laws." Lucius sighed and Tom nodded.

"It is not to be to surprising, there is many who would oppose such a law and no doubt the old fool is using his influence." He murmured and Harry tilted his head, he hadn't heard about the final law that they had decided on because had had grown tired of Tom and Remus bickering about it. He turned his attention back to the room where Tom was looking at his toy,

"Nothing new my Lord, Dumbledore is trying everything to get Potter securely back in his pocket and sending out everyone to gather information about Master Sang Lys." Voldemort nodded. Sang Lys went over to his toy.

"Severus I have a question. The school day there was an order meeting on the evening, why were you not in Dumbles private meeting?"

"I was not aware there was a private meeting Master." Sang Lys caressed the older man's face smirking as Lucius threw Severus a jealous look. Walking over to the aristocratic blonde with a hungry look in his eye Sang Lys grabbed Malfoy Sr hair and pulled him in to a searing kiss. Sang Lys dominated the kiss and Lucius submitted easily, the assassin broke it off trailing kisses licks and bites along Lucius jaw and down his neck still with his fist in his hair.

"Do you want another master Lucius?" Sang Lys breathed then nibbled the elder's ear lobe gaining a small whimper.

"I can own you Malfoy." Biting down hard on his neck Sang Lys sucked on the pale skin causing a moan of sheer pleasure to escape Lucius, Sang Lys yanked back the older Malfoy's head by his hair making him hiss still in pleasure. Trailing more kisses licks and bites, he stopped on Lucius Adams apple listening to the man panting, smirking Sang Lys started sucking on the sensitive spot getting another louder moan from the usually composed blond with a definite note of more want. Pulling his head down sharply, he drew Malfoy in to another dominating kiss making sure his tongue explored every part of the blonde's mouth. He was just about to force him down to his knees when a voice interrupted him,

"Sang Lys," Voldemort called amusement clear in his tone, the assassin broke off and looked at Lucius who was breathing hard, steely grey eyes were dark with lust and his face flushed, he made a sight for the assassin who felt the desire to completely dominate the Malfoy lord rush through him.

"Don't worry Lucius I haven't finished yet, just for today." Sang Lys murmured to the blond releasing the man's hair and strolling back to his place, if he didn't leave him there he would have had him; screw the consequences.

"Dismissed," Voldemort waved them of and Sang Lys snickered as Lucius Malfoy practically apperated out of the room, Nott Sr took his reward by levitating it out of the room behind him; he was still grinning.

"Snape before you leave there are things I wish to tell you. The meeting I mentioned earlier I found out quite a few interesting things," Sang Lys told him, "You know of the prophecy?"

"Yes." He received a sharp slap.

"Still not ingrained is it? Try again, you have heard of the prophecy?"

"Yes Master." Snape ground out and got another slap.

"Now now don't be rude, you were the one who told the Lord of it?"

"Yes Master."

"So imagine my shock when I found out it was fake." This caused the potions masters head to snap up.

"What?" He received a slap.

"Don't speak out of turn, but yes it's fake created by Dumbledore to trick the Lord in to going after the Potters; did you know it was fake?"

"Of course notm" Snape snapped and Sang Lys lost his temper slightly by knocking him to the floor.

"You forget your place and who you belong to." Sang Lys hissed. "I am your master through your mistakes, you belong to me now and you will treat me with the utmost respect. Who do you belong to?"

"You Master, I am sorry master that I forgot my place."

"Good, so you are sure that you did not know that it was a fake."

"No master I would never betray my Lord like that." Sang Lys nodded.

"Leave." Snape walked quickly from the room.

"You know I'm going to start banning you from elite meeting." Voldemort commented as he rose and led the way the study, Sang Lys stared at him wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" He gasped, Voldemort smirked.

"Well if every time you see poor Lucius you're going to jump him, the man will never be coherent and I can't stop him from coming so…" Tom trailed off as they entered the study where Remus was sat reading again.

"But- but you can't do that!" Harry stuttered. Remus looked up.

"I can and I might." Tom stated,

"But he's pretty." Harry wailed falling in to the seat next to Moony.

"He may be, but 15 minutes you had him; 15 minutes. I'm surprised you didn't have him on his knees!" Tom exclaimed.

"I was getting there, but I was interrupted." Harry grumbled crossing his arms.

"What have you done now Har?"

"WHAT! Uncle Moony, you're supposed to be on my side." Harry protested indignantly, but Remus just looked at him.

"I was only having a bit of fun jeez." Harry said tugging at his hair.

"Fun! Harry the man nearly apperated from the room he moved at such a speed." Tom pointed out. "Plus you said yourself you nearly had him on his knees and Merlin knows where that would of went."

"He tastes good." Harry tried weakly, both men shook his head.

"Fine I'll try not to attack him next time." Harry sighed throwing his hands up in defeat.

"And in turn I won't ban you from the meetings." Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Moony I've decide to keep the original idea for you're Vilkas guise of a black mask with a silver outline and a black cloak with silver stitching." Harry said removing his own and tossing it down. "When we go on missions and stuff your mark will be a copy of mine, but in silver signed Vilkas."

"Ok cub, but how do I make the mark."

"Well this is a piece of genius, it's like the _Morsmordre, _but different because I created it to fit me uniquely. So you say the incantation with your specific colour, for example," Harry took out his wand.

"_Monitionem lilium sanguinem,_" He flicked his wand upwards and his mark in his usual shocking blood red appeared.

"But if I were to cast your version I would say this, _Monitionem lilium argentum._" Repeating the wand movement an identical mark rose up, but in eerie glowing silver

"Then to get the words underneath like I do it's nearly the same just _Monitionem lilium sanguinem signati Sang Lys._ It's easy because once you know it you don't need to say, I've compressed it so all you have to do is think of your guise name and the mark will appear, but it adds affect if you say it out loud." Harry explained, "The spell tunes in to your magic so once you have cast it will all the words you need only your guise." He flicked his wand again only saying _Sang Lys_ and his mark came up correctly,

"I'm impressed with that Har especially as its silent."

"Try it Moony." Remus flicked his wand up muttering the full incantation and the eerie silver lily rose up with the same elegant scripted writing underneath, but Vilkas instead of Sang Lys.

"Nice."

"Now try it will just your guise name," Harry said and Remus repeated the spell only using his name and the same lily rose up to join the others on the ceiling.

"Perfect,"

"That's all well and good but I don't particularly want these hanging on my ceiling thanks." Tom said sarcastically.

"Right well to take it down its _Evanescunt omnes admonitio _and it takes down all marks within a mile." Harry said simply as the glowing lilies faded in to nothing.

"I want you back here Friday night." Voldemort said.

"Why?"

"To remove the bind, you're going to need the weekend to adjust and it is dangerous to keep it on any longer, especially now you are using much more advanced magics at a much higher quantity."

"Ok, sounds like a plan," Harry agreed, "How's the training coming along?"

"He is nearly done, he is surprisingly easy to teach and has a huge theory background in most things. I'm going to test him out against some of the lowers that pass through here so you have until then before he's ready to run on martial arts and weaponry." Tom told him and Harry nodded.

"Martial arts I'm fine with it's the weapons that I'm not too good with." Remus added,

"That's fine, we can assess what needs work when the time comes." Harry said,

"It shouldn't be too far in the future," Tom said,

"Good, well I need to get going, I'll come back next week after the order meeting with your weapons belt and we will go through it." Harry stated as he go up and replaced his mask, "Well fine sirs I bid the good day until the fifth day eve." And apperated out with a jaunty wave,

"That child is bizarre," Tom said.

"Oh so now you wonder about his exit." Remus muttered as he headed for the library.

"Well what do you expect with that!" Riddle exclaimed following, Remus just shook his head.

**So what did you think? I hope you liked the changes and I would be very happy if you could let me know what you think! XD**

**Jess***


	7. Interlude - Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: Ok, so this is completely new and I decided to add it in because I had some reviews stating that it would be good to see others views of the situation. This came to me on the off and I hope you like it!**

**Warning: None for this**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K except the plot**

**Dark Repercussions;**

**Interlude: Albus Dumbledore.**

Albus Dumbledore was known as being the greatest wizard since Merlin himself. He prided himself for being in control and working every situation to benefit himself in some way. He had worked for many years to grow his reputation and image to the point where he was barely questioned at all, many people didn't even think before complying to his wishes and that was just how he liked it. There was no use in having subjects that didn't listen to him. Dumbledore believed that he was destined to lead the wizarding world in to a great future where he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, would control and rule as the greatest wizard ever. He had been planning his future since the defeat of Grindlewald, Gellert had been foolish to believe that he could take over in such a way, but that was no longer important; he had removed such an obstacle.

He had worked his position through the school to the top spot, there was no point in being minister as they asked him because at the school he was educating the generations and teaching them to conform to his ways. The minister spot held to much criticism and debate where Hogwarts was a separate entity entirely. He projected his grandfatherly image to the students and had them looking up to him as a great and powerful man that deserved nothing but the utmost respect and cooperation.

Then he came.

Tom Riddle. Back when he was still the transfiguration Professor, Tom Riddle never trusted him, he never looked up to him, he never idolised him like everyone else and young Tom was powerful. With each year his power grew and so did the people surrounding him. Riddle built up a network of powerful contacts and people flocked around him, he was to be the youngest Minister to date people said, he would change the world they said; and Dumbledore could not allow that. He tried to squash the boys personality, tried to have him broken by the abusive orphanage he lived in by sending him back year after year, but it didn't work. Each year Riddle came back more determined to excel, and that was when Dumbledore began to panic.

If Riddle became minister or even high up within the ministry it could ruin everything Albus had been building up, he needed a minister that was malleable to his words and suggestions so he began to plot. Riddle handed him a perfect opportunity when his views began to spread, mumbles that Dark magic should be allowed, that magic was free, Dumbledore immediately countered it and Riddle became evil. After all if the great Albus Dumbledore claimed that someone was a Dark, evil Wizard then it _had_ to be true and they descended in to war. The war was not something Albus was expecting. He had severely underestimated Riddle and his people, his army and because of that Albus was loosing. He couldn't have that. He refused to relinquish his hold over the wizarding world, it was his kingdom and only he would rule over it and a perfect plan came to him in the shape of a fake profit names Sybil Trelawney and a death eater. A few spells and a mild compulsion and a prophecy was made leading Riddle to the Potters.

It was a little sacrifice on his behalf, but it was worth it and the Potters simply didn't fit in to Albus new world. That child of theirs was just too powerful, at the age of 4 months he was showing strong magic and it was just too much of a risk to have that child in his world. So leading Riddle to the Potters was like killing two birds with one stone and he didn't have to get his own hand dirty with murder. He wasn't expecting the boy to survive, and he had to do some quick thinking. Young Sirius Black was easy to set up and place far away in Azkaban with no one the wiser, Albus Dumbledore said he was the secret keeper so he was the secret keeper and Remus Lupin was a werewolf and that new legislation just went through so he couldn't have the child. A magical block and an abusive home and the boy would become the perfect weapon. He paid the relatives to make him weak and when he arrived at Hogwarts he was in the perfect position to look like the caring grandfather, he sent Hagrid to invoke trust, paid the Weasleys to state a case for the light and introduced the Granger girl for her love of authority. Severus was perfect to put the boy down and he was the great headmaster for allowing him discrepancies.

Under his guidance the boy flourished just how he wanted him, he performed well when confronted with challenges and he was becoming the perfect 'Saviour' and soon to be Martyr. Then Black came again. Albus cursed the blasted boy for doing the impossible, he escaped Azkaban and went after Pettigrew, and in the end told the truth to the boy. Luckily Granger had her timeturner and he was able to bring endless trust back to him from Potter, Black and Lupin by allowing them to go back and 'save him'. Albus could have gotten a trial for him, it was as simple as saying he wanted to re-evaluate the evidence, but he simply didn't want to. Having Black in the boys life would undo all of his work at squashing the boy's personality and power, with the magical block firmly in place the boy couldn't fight back with wandless magic.

He did allow him to see Black as little as possible and it brought him more trust and admiration, but Black got to demanding and forward so he had to go. Riddle was another problem that arose, that damn boy wouldn't leave well enough alone, but he served to put enough anger in Potter to have him want to fight. What Albus didn't expect was for him not to be listened to. Cornelius got too big for his boots and denied his claim, he was the gall to not listen to the great Albus Dumbledore. His reputation was being torn apart and he had to work all of his best supporters to rally for him. They invaded his school and slandered his name, all the while giving Riddle time to build up his base.

And then the Potter boy started to have visions; it was perfect.

He sent him to Severus to have the connection opened more to get the heads up, Riddle lured him to the DoM and Albus saw the perfect opportunity to get rid of his mutt problem. A strong compulsion to go to the DoM, and a small tripping jinx and his problem was solved. The boy was distraught and so was the werewolf, but he was becoming a problem too. The wolf believed that as Black was gone then it was his duty to take care of the boy. Albus sent him on useless and dangerous missions hoping he would die or be seriously injured, but the wolf came back every time and eventually stopped being useful at all. The Potter boy was becoming insolent and pulling away because of the wolf so the wolf had to go, they needed their martyr and couldn't afford for hard work to be wasted. Weasley and Granger had done a marvellous job of dumbing him down, making think he had to save people and loyally 'following' him in to 'adventures', and the wolf was ruining it.

The plans for the wolf were being mapped out when this assassin rose. Whoever it was, was causing to much trouble, but he was never seen and no one knew anything about him; he came from no where. It made it all the more important to keep Potter on a tight leash. The Assassin did him a favour by removing the wolf for him, but it didn't have the desired effect at first, the boy had the cheek to shout at him, Albus Dumbledore, and then storm out. He had put Weasley and Granger back on to him more strongly, he needed the boy totally under his control so when the time came and the boy died in battle, he, Albus Dumbledore, could finish the fight against Riddle and be seen as the greatest wizard of all time. He had planned everything and nothing could go wrong, he was Albus Dumbledore, and he would rule because he couldn't possibly fail.

**So please tell me what you think of this new bit, thanks,**

**Jess***


	8. Chapter 7

_**Dark Repercussions:**_

_**A/N: Updated, a few changes in this chapter, enjoy, I'm glad you all liked the bit with Dumbledore!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,**_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,**_

#Parseltongue#

_**Previous word count; 4628**_

_**Current word count; 6801**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

Checking the map when he landed in the chamber, he changed and left at a run throwing over the invisibility cloak as he went. Falling through the portrait hole 5 minutes to curfew, Harry collapsed in to a chair pretending to pant.

"Where have you been mate?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch -pant- pitch." Ron grinned and Hermione eyes shone, gullible fools Harry thought.

"Well I'm off to bed, me and Harry have potions first thing and it's bound to be a complex potion." Hermione sighed.

"There not that bad Hermione, I mean we did brew polyjuice in second year." Harry said.

"True." She conceded, "Where have you been getting all this talent from Harry, it's amazing, but unexpected."

"Well I finally took your advice Hermione, I studied hard and went over all of the previous books and this years and everything comes easier." Harry gave her a small smile, internally laughing at the lie she gave him, it was obvious they were both jealous.

"Well good, I'm glad you're taking your studies seriously." Hermione's eyes betrayed the truth and Harry had a difficult time not smirking.

"I'm going up as well, you coming Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure mate be up in a bit." Harry shrugged and climbed the staircase, locking his shrunken Sang Lys box safely in his trunk, he dug out his hidden weapons belt and shrunk it down placing it with his Sang Lys stuff. Climbing in to bed Harry made up his mind; he was talking to Tonks tomorrow.

* * *

Potions, Charms and Herbology passed quickly and Harry noticed a lot of difference with Neville, more so than just the better skills, he was darker in a way and it caught his interest. Harry actually liked Neville and if he could truly be sure of the other teens thoughts and ideas then it would be so much better, he would hate to have to go against him and he was going to do everything to make sure Neville switched to the dark. It didn't even have to be an active role, just sympathise and not fight with the light, that way he could put a tag on him to keep him safe with the DE's, he would watch him some more and they try and speak to him. He had be mentally working on what he was going to do with Tonks and even though he was completely out of ideas and had no clue on how he was going to approach the subject he had decided that he as just going to do what he did best; improvise. This was why he and Tom worked so well together. The Dark Lord was a planning genius, he could plan everything perfectly down to where people would be stood when the plan was executed and more often than not it would pan out exactly how he planned it to.

It was the complete opposite to Harry who couldn't plan anything for the life of him, whenever he tried it just went wrong and in the end he just got frustrated and gave up. He could, on the other hand, think on his feet. Throw him in to a situation and his mind seemed to always think of a way out or a way around the problem, something Tom was not so good at because the man was a complete control freak and when something didn't go how he planned it, it seemed as if his common sense shut down. It was a match made in heaven. Together they had both sides of the coin, but at the current time Harry was wishing he was a little better in the planning technique, there was so many things that could go wrong, but he wasn't turning back. Finally defence rolled around and today they were mock duelling.

"Right the rules are no lasting damages, no unforgivables, wands only." Tonks told them standing in front of her desk, Harry thought she looked as if she wished to be anywhere but in the classroom at the current time and he had his fingers crossed the Black blood was running strong; Remus had said she was unstable.

"When I call you up, go on to the raised platform. Winners go to the right and the losers go to the left. First we will have Weasley and Abbot." Ron and Hannah's dual didn't last long, he got her with a well-placed disarmer, next was Hermione and Dean with Hermione crushing him and it went on, Harry tuned out until Neville was called to face Parkinson. Their duel lasted the longest so far, both were pretty powerful and they were exchanging spells for a good 10 minutes until Neville shielded then threw a stunner over his shoulder catching the Slytherin of guard.

"Well done Nev." Harry grinned patting him on the back. He was up next and he was facing Nott. Harry smirked dropping in to his stance, he was going to make short work of this and by the looks of things Theo knew it as well.

"I do not stand a chance." Nott said shaking his head, Harry grinned.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Ready, GO!"

"_Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Incarcerous, Stupefy_." Harry threw of the spells at half his usual speed so his spies didn't go and report his 'new found skill' to the headmaster, he added another silent stunner and disarmer, he was impressed Nott managed to block and dodge the spoken spells, but didn't notice in time the silent ones and fell; the whole duel lasted 30 seconds. Nott was enervated,

"Nice Potter nice," The snake smirked as Harry mock bowed.

"I do like to impress got an image to keep ya'kno." Theo nodded almost invisibly as he walked of the podium, the winners continued to duel until it was the final 4; Neville, Draco, Blaise and Harry. Draco and Blaise was good with the Italian falling to a silent stunner, Harry enjoyed his with Neville who has some pretty good talent, but Harry got him with an _Incarcerous_, Blaise and Neville duelled for 3rd and 4th with Neville just winning as his stunner hit Blaise before Blaise's hit him. Finally it was Harry and Draco, they both knew who was going to with, after all if you duel the Dark Lord and come out at an impasse you can beat a teen, but the duel was fun. Harry played dirty by using a lot of prank spells, but as soon as Malfoy caught on he threw some of his own and after a nicely placed disarmer from Harry, declaring him the winner, the boys walked away looking quite funny. Harry had pink hair and where his green streaks once were they were now a luminous orange, his robes were canary yellow and his shoes were flashing different colours. Draco wasn't fairing any better, his usually perfect hair was a mess and Weasley red, his robes were the Gryffindor red and gold and his skin was blue.

"Potter, how the hell do I get rid of this."

"Ah yeah about that," Harry began sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Malfoy demanded.

"They ain't gunna wear off for a few days."

"Define 'few'."

"3."

"Three days!" The former blond yelled.

"Well I can sort the skin and the robes it's the hair that's gunna stick."

"Well its bloody good your hair is stuck like that as well isn't it." Malfoy growled. After fixing majority of the damage the two teens grabbed their bags and left, Harry froze.

"Damn need to speak to Tonks." He cursed and span round heading back to the class thanking his stars she didn't have a class. He walked back in shutting and locking the door throwing up his most powerful wards and a truth spell and scanning the room for listening spells, luckily he found none.

"Harry nice show out there today, but what are you doing?" Tonks was looking confused.

"Thanks. I wanted to know how loyal you are to the order honestly and don't worry, I swear I won't judge if you say you want to run off and join Voldemort." Harry said to her and watched as her face took on a confused and then pensive look.

"Well if I'm being totally honest I was only in there this year because of Remus, he's like an older brother; my rock. I was thinking about leaving because now he's been taken out by that assassin I don't care. The order is twisted now, certain things are happening and I don't like it and now Remus is dead and I have no one, it might be worth me joining the dark at least I would have a use and not be lied to. I'm a Black and as much as I tried to hide it, I am dark, I can feel it and holding it back is only going to work for so long. I'm sorry Harry, I know your all for the light, and its nothing against you because I do like you and don't want you dead, but I can't continue like this." Tonks ranted and then looked shocked at what came out, but Harry wasn't. He had been hoping she would say something like that, and it seemed as if Remus was right; this was perfect.

"What if I told you Remus wasn't dead, but hidden safe because old Dumbles was going to take him out so he could stay in control of me?" He asked her slowly, he was very pleased when her hair went a fiery red and her eyes flashed.

"WHAT!"

"Oh yes I heard it from the horse's mouth, he also set up Sirius and my parents death and has a magical bind on me." Harry explained almost casually, Tonks wasn't taking it well, her hands were clenched in to tight fists and her hair was practically glowing in her rage.

"That bastard!" Tonks yelled. "What in Merlin's name is he thinking? Does he think he could get away with that shit."

"Apparently he does, he has a few people working with him who are in on it as well." Harry told her and she growled.

"Let me guess, Weasley and Granger are in on it as well as Snape and Moody." She bit out and Harry gave her a round of mocking applause.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner,"

"I can't believe him, your parents, _Sirius_, I mean how?" She gave him an almost lost look and Harry shot her an understanding smile.

"He cursed Sirius in to going to the ministry, he made it so he would be in the very centre of the battle and when he arrived and saw that Sirius was much more talented than he thought, he cast a tripping hex on him to fall through the veil. It took me a while to remember, and I had to have help to go through my memories to pick it out, but I remember seeing it now, but I had thought it was Bellatrix until that point." Harry explained,

"So Aunt Bella didn't kill him, I didn't think she could have. If there is anything that the Blacks stand for its family, even when she was duelling me she only hit me with low level dark arts and my mother was originally disowned. It was unlikely either of them were fighting to kill." Tonks mused and Harry agreed,

"They were both laughing as they fought,"

"Doesn't surprise me,"

"As for my parents, there was a prophecy, it was what the Order was guarding last year, and it said that I had 'the power the Dark Lord knows not' and I had 'the power to vanquish him', it was a direct map to my parents and it was the reason the Dark Lord went after them." Harry told her and she went pale.

"He didn't," She breathed and Harry grimaced.

"Oh yes, one fake prophecy and to top it off he knew Pettigrew was the spy."

"He's going to pay for this." She hissed and Harry saw the manic glint that was a common trait in all the Blacks, it was the same one Bella got before she went wild and it was exactly what Harry wanted to see.

"What can I do to help extract your revenge?"

"I thought you would never ask. I'm Sang Lys welcome to my team." Harry held out his hand grinning.

"You're Sang Lys!" She gasped in shock, her eyes lit up in amazement, "The crazy assassin that no one has been able to touch."

"The one and only,"

"Oh Merlin, this is unbelievable." She said shaking her head,

"Good or bad?"

"Very good, nice work my friend nice work." Tonks smirked and Harry laughed.

"I do try,"

"Is it true that the elusive assassin has joined the dark?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Yep all true."

"What about the Dark Lord, does he know who you are?"

"Tom, yeah he knows, had a great laugh about it actually. I think I made the man's year when I first showed him who I was, I didn't know whether to be alarmed or impressed that I made him laugh." Harry tilted his head before shrugging, Tonks was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Great laugh," She repeated faintly and Harry grinned.

"Tom's brilliant, wait until you actually meet him." Harry said and she paled.

"I'm good thanks,"

"It'll be fine, you can ask Remus, he gets on brilliantly with the man."

"There's something wrong with him." She stated and Harry burst out laughing, she shot him a strange look and he shook his head.

"Don't worry, you had to be there."

"Ok then,"

"Well make sure your free Friday night." Harry said as he walked to the door.

"Why where are we going?" Tonks questioned.

"We are going to get you a trainer for the dark arts to get you up to speed so you can be on my team and see Remus." Harry told her,

"Right, do I need anything?"

"No, only your irreplaceables,"

"Got it,"

"By the way you name from now on is Espia." With that he left making sure she couldn't breathe a word even if she wanted to, not that he doubted her, but he had spent way to much time around the unhealthily paranoid Dark Lord and now he couldn't help it. Tom didn't seemed to see the problem he had, but Harry thought that triple layering his personal study in high-powered wards when there was no one else in the manor was slightly excessive. He made his way back to the tower to drop his books back before dinner, he ran in to Neville who was coming out and the other teen looked up.

"There you are Harry, you vanished."

"Sorry Nev, I had to talk to Tonks about duelling technique,"

"So you can beat us more easily," Neville joked and Harry laughed.

"You know I could do that anyway." Harry said and Neville rolled his eyes.

"We know that, but people don't."

"Yeah and that's what makes it fun." Harry said seriously.

"Agreed, but we could have done better if we wanted too."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." He conceded, "But there was no point putting on too much of a show when we could keep most of it hidden until it's needed." Harry pointed out.

"Ok, you win,"

"I know, its because I'm amazing,"

"Shut up Harry,"

"Love you too Nev,"

* * *

On Thursday evening he snuck out of school and went deep in to Knockturn alley, there was a little shop that sold made and sold personalized masks and cloaks; he got his there. Sang Lys strode in to the shop walking straight to the counter pulling on his hood slightly to show his infamous mask as the clerk came out.

"Ah Master Sang Lys you have returned," He murmured, "It is an honour to have been the one to make your famous mask." The assassin smirked.

"I do appreciate it greatly and now I need of 2 more masks and cloaks, no doubt I will be back, but for now I need 2 more cut like mine both black, one with a silver outline the other a purple outline. I want the same spells as mine; voice distort, charmed stick and make sure there the only ones to take it off. I doubt it will be a problem as mine was perfect, cloaks I want both black, but one with purple stitching and silver stitching for the other, large hoods, the same spells, shadows and basic shields. Preferably if I could take them with me today it would be ideal and you know I pay well, I will return in an hour or so?" Sang Lys ordered, and the clerk nodded eagerly.

"It will be done sir." Sang Lys left going deeper in to the alley and entering a hidden shop, it was possibly the best shop he had ever found filled with weapons of all kinds. Not many knew this part of Knockturn, the alley itself went back further than comprehension and it was only on a lucky chance that Harry had ended up down here, he thanked what ever stars were shining down on him then.

"Ah Master Sang Lys, I wondered if you would be back." Said a voice from the shadows, Sang Lys smirked under his hood, the person who ran this place was never seen, but he had everything.

"Indeed, I have a large order and I want them today. I want 3 colt 45's black and a 9mm black with ammo, silencers and chuck in a couple of blanks, 3 ka-bars black and 12 throwing knives same as last time steel. I also want 2 of the weapons belts I had as well as the 2 daggers I purchased recently, this time one set deep black blade with purple handle and the other black blade steel handle coloured silver."

"I have what you wish,"

"How long?" Sang Lys inquired.

"Take it with you now Master Sang Lys."

"Great." The assassin pulled out a large pouch of gold and threw it to the still hidden man. There was a flux of magic and his order appeared on the counter, Sang Lys smirked and shrank his purchases down,

"No doubt I will return,"

"I look forward to it Master Sang Lys," he left walking back and stopping in one more store.

"Can I help you?"

"I need 2 pairs of black basilisk hide boots with silencing spells in place, a woman's size 5 and a men's size 10. Also 2 wand holster, 2 wrist knife holders and 4 ankle knife holders all basilisk and all anti-summon and anti-detect preferably tonight." He said staying in the shadows. The shop assistant rushed round gathering everything, Sang Lys shrunk it down and paid leaving a nice tip. Heading back to the mask store, he went in and found the mask and cloaks beautifully boxed up.

"I will see you again I am sure." Sang Lys said as he handed over the gold. Apperating back to school via the chamber, he hurried back through the corridors under the cloak changing as he went, in his dorms he stashed his purchases in with his Sang Lys stuff and jumped in to bed. Opening his mirror, once he made sure his hangings were safe and warded, he called for the Dark Lord.

"It's 2:30am." Voldemort stated.

"I know I just got in."

"What in Merlin's name were you doing?"

"Shopping," Harry said simply.

"Right, of course, how stupid of me," The Dark Lord muttered tiredly, Harry laughed at that, Tom was amusing when he was tired and he was not a morning person.

"I know."

"Brat," Tom muttered and Harry grinned.

"I thought I would let you know that tomorrow I'm bringing a guest and I want you to have Bella there."

"So you got through to Tonks then."

"Of course, never doubt the master now I'm going to sleep like a sane person, Merlin knows what you're doing up." Tom just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Until tomorrow," And shut of the mirror. Harry replaced it around his neck and settled down, tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

Harry's lessons passed quickly, he was starting to get a little jittery and it was showing.

"Will you please sit still Harry, what is up with you?" Hermione snapped when Harry began pacing again.

"Sorry I need to get out, I'll be back later." Harry said going to gather his stuff. He picked up the shrunken box checking everything was packed, placing Poison on Neville's bed with a note asking the boy to look after her, Harry headed out throwing on the cloak as soon as the portrait closed. He walked quickly and quietly to Tonks' office, on the way he saw Luna walking down the corridor on her own bare foot and in very short clothes. Harry took the time to appreciate her in detail and he liked what he saw,

"Hello Harry." She said looking at him; Harry whirled around and pulled of the cloak.

"Is it broke." He asked stupidly making the girl giggle.

"No, I sensed you coming and now you're off to see Prof. Tonks, I'll let you go." She moved over to him gliding with grace he had as Sang Lys and kissed him full on, naturally Harry deepened the kiss.

"We would be good together you know, but not as a serious relationship, more of an aid, I can work with that." And she left almost dancing away, Harry had honestly given up trying to work out anything she did, he just wrote it off as Luna. Shaking out of his lust induced stupor, Harry threw on the cloak again and carried on to Tonks' office, He didn't knock just went in throwing up his strongest wards as he pulled of the cloak.

"Ready to hit the road Espia?"

"Of course, Harry?" Tonks raised an eyebrow at him and Harry looked down.

"Ah yeah, 2 seconds," He pulled out his box and un-shrunk it, he placed the three weapons belts on the desk and loaded them. Taking of his glamour he placed his knives on his wrist and ankles, wand on the right wrist and pulled on his boots over his skin tight jeans and knives. He strapped on the leather belt putting his ka-bar on the right with his 9mm, the colt 45 in the back with another knife and 2 knives on the left, he strapped his 2 daggers on his back magically and put his mask and cloak on. Sang Lys looked over to see a gaping Tonks.

"Oh wow, do I get some?" She asked eagerly causing the assassin to grin.

"Of course Espia your one of mine now." He loaded Tonks up in the same way as him minus the 9mm, he transfigured her clothes in to black skinny jeans, black vest and leather jacket, he handed her the boots that slid on and moulded nicely to the shape of her legs. Finally he pulled of her new black cloak and mask which he placed on her.

"Now only you can remove these items, they are your Identity, they are your security and they are your protection. I will tell you the rest when we get to your new home, as such we need to get to your quarters and bring everything which is important everything else will be replaced I'm freakin' loaded." She nodded and they left. Walking silently down the corridor, Sang Lys kept his eyes on the map and they reached the rooms safely, Espia made short work of her important things.

"Right there's a tapestry opposite of a group of wizards on a flying carpet, the password it 'espionage' and it brings you out on the second floor, I'm going to trip the wards so go through and run to the girls bathroom, I'll be there as soon as someone sees me." Espia nodded and left, Sang Lys destroyed the place making the wards go off as he cast an unforgivable, throwing up his mark on the wall with a message:

_**Another down **_

_**I'm still here,**_

_**Your losing forces, **_

_**But shed no tears,**_

_**There just pieces **_

_**In your chess game,**_

_**You say the dark is evil**_

_**But, the light's just the same.**_

Grinning Sang Lys took off just as the teachers came.

"You won't find her body not even a part." Sang Lys cackled as spells shot towards him, he span on the spot flinging on his invisibility cloak making it look like he disaperated.

"How did he manage to disaperate?" Dumbledore fumed to the other teachers who were looking around in shock, Sang Lys smirked as he crept towards the tapestry muttering the password he snuck through leaving the teachers oblivious. He ran to the bathroom straight to the chamber.

"Espia come." They both entered the chamber and Tonks stopped in shock.

"Is this what I think this is?" She asked looking around the room in awe.

"Welcome to Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber," Sang Lys told her, "The legendary Chamber of Secrets."

"Wow, this place is amazing,"

"It is rather grand,"

"I'm in a place of legends, wow," Harry rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm, he grabbed his newest team member and portkey'd to Riddle manor straight to the study.

"Tom, Vilkas?" Sang Lys called and was met with silence, he rolled his eyes and turned to Tonks.

"Well, this is Tom's study," He said and she looked around in interest.

"Not what I pictured the feared Dark Lord's study to be,"

"He likes his books,"

"Just like Remus,"

"Exactly," Harry shook his head, "That wolf and his books, its unhealthy for both of them."

"Both seem to forget about people I take it,"

"Yes, it's crazy," Sang Lys exclaimed, "But I suppose I am not one to judge, come on they're in the library." He made his way up to the library Espia following and he pointed out the important rooms that she would need to know.

"Really must you always read?" Sang Lys questioned as they walked in to the library and saw both men absorbed in books.

"Sang Lys, you are earlier than expected and who it this?" The Dark Lord asked.

"This is Espia the one I want Bella to train, she is the newest member and I brought my full weapons and I'm here to suit up Vilkas with his full weapons and guise." Sang Lys stated as he walked over and pulled said man up.

"Do you mind?"

"No you're on my team now so you get the pleasure of listening to me." Sang Lys grinned as he transfigured the man's clothes on to similar on his except smoky jeans. He repeated the process of placing all the weapons on as well as the cloak and switched masks from the plain black to the black and silver. He made Vilkas and Espia stand next to each other.

"From now on you will be known to everyone outside this room as Espia and Vilkas; members of my team. I will personally train you to handle the weapons and we will be the best of the best. This attire is your identity; it is your security and your protection. No-one, not even myself, can remove the cloak and the mask, it must be done by yourself even if your placed under the strongest _Imperius_ it will not come off, you must be in your mind to do so. No doubt there will be more members of the team soon and they will also receive training, Espia you will be trained by Bellatrix she will not know who you are only you are on my team, she will train you to the best of her fighting abilities in the dark arts as you don't need anything else; that will start tomorrow. Tonight we will be using the weapons and after we will be removing the magical bind the headmaster kindly put on me." Harry explained and he turned to the Dark Lord who was watching intently.

"Coming? I want to see what you've done with Vilkas." Voldemort nodded and led the way to the training room. Sang Lys conjured up 3 target boards and 3 human like dummies,

"I know you know how to use a knife." He said holding up his ka-bar. "I use it mainly for torture as it doesn't throw well and if someone is close enough for you to stab in a fight they are too close." The two nodded.

"I strapped 6 steel knives to you, those are for this." Quick as lighting Sang Lys flung 3 knives at the target hitting dead centre on all. They looked at the targets impressed and Harry smirked, the knives suddenly vanished from the targets and they blinked.

"Where'd they go?"

"It's a spell I created and it's blood based," Sang Lys told them, "Each knife is blood locked to you and they will always return to you, this spell works in such a way that as soon as the target is dead/critical then the knife will come back. So if you hit an artery the knife will return near instantly, however if you drop one in the hear of the battle the knife will return to it's holster if has been dormant for longer than 5 minutes."

"Very impressive creation assassin," Tom muttered and Sang Lys grinned,

"I do try," He said, "Now the daggers are back up, how they're strapped is so you can reach back instantly and fling them if you're out of knives. More than likely you will never use them but you can't be too careful, I've learned never to rely on just my magic hence the weapons and extensive martial arts; though the arts help in duelling because it helps you dodge. Finally we have my favourite; guns." Sang Lys eye lit up and he had a crazy glint. He whipped out the colt 45 and with silencer and fired 2 times at the dummy hitting it between the eyes and heart.

"Instant death just more painful," Sang Lys said happily.

"Just how painful are they?" Espia asked and the two men nodded in silent asking, in a flash Sang Lys fired 3 more times hitting each of them in the arm making sure to miss anything vital, there were 2 cries of pain and a sharp intake of breath.

"That painful," Sang Lys extracted the bullets and heeled them.

"We will also work on pain." Sang Lys grinned evilly as he got 2 groans. For the rest of the night they worked on knife throwing, Vilkas having the upper hand with his honed senses, but neither was as bad as he was when he started. By the time they called it quits they were both hitting close centre, Bella came in just as they were finishing.

"I was summoned my Lord, Master Sang Lys." She said as she bowed to each man.

"Ah yes Bella you are the Lords best and I have brought the one I want you to train. Her name is Espia, I want you to teach her every piece of dark arts you know and make her as good as fighter as yourself do that and you shall see yourself greatly rewarded." Sang Lys said and she nodded proudly,

"Yes Master."

"Espia, with Bella she will train you to her level, good luck as she will be working on your pain thresh hold as she is the only one, as well as myself, who can with stand the Lords cruciatus without crying out. Bella bring her with you at the next meeting as I will be introducing them."

"Ok Master Sang Lys." The two women left leaving Sang Lys, Vilkas and Voldemort to head to the study, the assassin threw himself down removing his mask after locking the door.

"Nice Har, I like it." Remus stated copying his leader.

"It was rather impressive." Voldemort said as he sat gracefully at his desk rolling his eyes as Harry kicked up his feet.

"Not bad yourself Vilkas, good skills on the knives and once you mastered that the guns will be easy."

"So who is she?" Remus questioned and Harry gaped.

"Did you not see her face?"

"No, we kept on out masks and she didn't see mine because you magically switched them and the masks distort our voices."

"Oh crap well we won't see her until the next DE meeting which isn't scheduled until 3 weeks' time when we go to raid Diagon. Well it's a bit late now, but that was Tonks." Remus froze wide-eyed.

"That. Was Tonks."

"Yep we had a good chat and she was thinking about joining the dark as it was, but I saw her potential so I wanted her in my team." Harry explained.

"Well now she will be trained by one of the best. Shall we get the bind off, I know how, but I don't know how much has been blocked and with Dumbledore you never know what you will find. You are already incredibly powerful now as you are able to do little bits of wandless magic like batting away spells and catching them, but you cannot use it as well as myself." The Dark Lord mused; he made a sweeping motion clearing the room pushing everything to the walls. Harry stood in the middle of the room.

"More than likely you will pass out with the power flux so I've put a cushioning charm on the floor." Harry nodded and led down, even with the charm he wasn't falling over. Voldemort began chanting and Remus gasped as Harry was surrounded by an AK green pulsing glow, when the Dark Lord finished the light flared blinding them, when it died down Harry led still eyes closed.

"Well we will have to wait until his body adjusts." Tom sighed.

"How much was blocked?"

"By the blinding light; a lot." Voldemort deadpanned.

"Ah who let the hippogriffs in?" Harry groaned stupidly making Remus laugh and the Dark Lord chuckle. Harry got up and rolled his shoulders with his eyes closed.

"So how do you feel?" Tom asked, Harrys eyes snapped open and both men's breaths hitched.

"Whoa!" Remus breathed.

"What!" Harry demanded alarmed.

"Your eyes cub, they're, if possible, a brighter AK and actually swirling."

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed. "I just hope my glamour covers them."

"Show us what you can do them!" Remus said and Harry shot him a strange look, shrugging to himself he thought about a drink and suddenly the whole desk was filled with every drink muggle and magical alcoholic and not; everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"Well that's new." Harry said his voice an octave higher than usual; the others nodded mutely, clearing his throat Tom said,

"Drink anyone?" Making everyone laugh.

"Uh Har, what did you do?" Remus questioned.

"I only thought about a drink." Harry said shrugging.

"Your magic is fluxing, until it settles it will to impossible things, but you will adapt I'm sure." Voldemort explained and Harry nodded.

"Try casting a simple spell." Harry raised his hand _Lumos _a blinding light erupted out of his hand.

"AHHHH NOX!" Harry yelled shocked, he pulled out his wand and muttered _Reducto_ pointing it at the door an ear shattering boom sounded out finding Harry on the floor and a whole where the wall used to be; debris scattered everywhere.

"My wand. Look. At. My. Wand." Harry gasped holding up a single singed red and gold feather and a splinter of wood.

"My wall again! What in Merlin's did you cast?" Voldemort snarled.

"It was a simple _Reducto_, it wasn't even a blasting hex and now I don't have a wand." Harry yelled back.

"A _Reducto_, A _REDUCTO_! Why the hell would you do that?"

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know how much power I had!" Harry exclaimed.

"Potter you just conjured up a desk full of mixed drinks by thinking of a drink, you then blinded us with a simple _Lumos,_ common sense tells you not to something like that." The Dark Lord growled.

"Yeah well the wall can be fixed." Harry huffed.

"How, it will take ages and this is my private study." Voldemort demanded.

"Oh I dunno _Reparo_." Harry said sarcastically waving his hand at the damage, Tom and Harry stopped their arguing to gape at the wall; fixed and perfect again.

"Well that sorts that out now Harry, what were you saying about your wand?" Remus decided to butt in now grinning. Harry held up the feather and wood.

"This is my wand." He stated deadpanned.

"I think you need a new one." Remus pointed out.

"Ya think?" He snapped glaring at the snickering werewolf.

"Dumbledore must have blocked your magic before you were eleven," Tom said and Harry hissed,

"The bastard, I can't wait to ring his neck."

"It's a feeling we share I assure you." Tom told him and Harry sighed, he pulled himself up off the floor and went to fix his robes only to find they were already in mind condition.

"This is going to take some getting used to." He muttered to himself, "When will this settle?"

"I am unsure, you have had the bind on for at lease 6 years and it seemed to be a large block, your body is going to take some adjusting to the influx of power and your magic is going to be reshaping itself to what it should have been."

"So I have to be extra careful for a few days," Harry grumbled, "Wonderful,"

"I would stretch to a week," Tom said and Harry groaned.

"Damn you Dumbledore,"

"You will need to replace your wand, but do not forget to glamour it to keep it hidden. Dumbledore is rather fascinated that we had brother wands."

"There goes my safety net, I just have to reply on my mad skill."

"Go and get a wand Harry,"

"Sir Yes sir," He snapped to attention and Tom rubbed his temples.

"Why did I agree to this, why?" He sighed and Harry laughed,

"Well I'll be off to get me a wand see ya." And he apperated out.

"You know, he's going to be the death of me." Tom said to Remus,

"Have a drink, it'll take your mind off of it." He said seriously motioning to the desk full of drinks, Tom shot him a dry look and left the room much to Remus amusement. Sang Lys went straight to Knockturn alley to get a custom wand, slipping on his mask and securing his hood, Sang Lys went deep in to the alley again stepping in to a shop that looked closed. An old man, ancient would be a better term, came out from the back, he was slightly hunched, but had an aura of power around him.

"Master Sang Lys, an honour to meet you sir." He greeted softly, the assassin just nodded.

"I need a wand my other exploded after I had a power intake."

"Of course come this way, I will constructed a wand from scratch." Sang Lys followed the man through and was led over to an empty desk.

"Right to gather the correct wood you need to say vocare lignum quod est ius meo virgae."

"Vocare lignum quod est ius meo virgae." Sang Lys said and 2 woods appeared on the table.

"Next vocare core augendae mea!" Again Sang Lys copied the phrase and 3 items appeared on the table.

"Right now some extremely powerful wizards can have a gemstone at the hilt of their wands, Ollivanders don't do them, but I find it helps, the phrase is: vocare gemma pares potestatem." For the final time Harry repeated the phrase and an emerald appeared next to the wood.

"I am most impressed Master Sang Lys, basilisk venom soaked ebony and alder wood with the near extinct black phoenix, the only dark one of the phoenix family, (Harry smirked that explained his animagus) Hungarian horntail heartstring and thestral hair freely given, such a strange mix, but ultimately powerful. Plus with an emerald gemstone this may be the strongest wand I have ever made." The elderly man expressed his awe; he bowed out of the room with the materials and 15 minutes later he returned. He held out a beautiful deep brown wand 12 1/2 inches, Sang Lys grasped it and warmth, stronger than his holy wand, spread through him, he waved it in a long sweeping motion bringing AK green sparks erupting from the tip.

"Thank you, this is truly amazing." Sang Lys happily handed over a pouch of gold and left apperating back to the chamber, he switched clothes and went to the RoR to spend the night getting reacquainted with his magic.

**Chapter 7 up and finished, hope you like it guys 8D.**

**Jess***


End file.
